C4AE T1
by AnnieSaphir
Summary: lisez


Confession de 4 Adorables Emmerdeuses

Ennemies À Jamais

Prologue

Il était une fois, une merveilleuse petite ville dans l'Etat de New York peuplée de richissime et importante personnalité. Bien sûr, ses personnalités avaient des enfants. En parlant d'eux, cette année c'est la rentrée pour Loana, Gina, Ashley et Katie. Elles entrent en 3ème au collège Henri Matisse. Depuis leurs tendres enfances, Gina et Ashley sont des meilleures amies. Jusqu'au jour où Loana Grims emménagea dans leur quartier et s'inscrivit par la suite dans leur école. Après plusieurs années d'ignorance, elles devinrent les meilleures amies du monde. Elles allèrent quelque année plus tard dans le même collège : Henri Matisse. Là bas, elles firent la rencontre de Katie Sumer arrivant juste d'Australie. Sans vraiment s'en rendre comptent elles devinrent : l'élite du collège, les filles dont toutes les filles sont jalouse, les filles que tous les mecs veulent et par la même occasion les pires garces que cette planète est jamais porter.

Introduction

Histoire de rire, pourquoi ne pas vous raconter l'histoire d'Henri Matisse. Bien sûr, il était peintre... Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas prévue que son nom serait associé aux débauches d'une future génération... Je ne me présenterais pas. Je ne vous dirais jamais mon nom, enfin quoique...

Bref je vous dirais seulement que je suis plus près que vous l'imaginer. Mais, arrêtons de parler de moi. Les héros de l'histoire c'est eux. Les élèves de la 3ème A. Plus exactement Loana et sa Bande. I ans de cela, personne n'aurait crus qu'il existait de telles garces âgées seulement de 15 ans. Personne ! Aujourd'hui, elles font la terreur des profs et des élèves qui osent se mettre sur leur chemin.

Et de mieux en mieux, cette année, Paula Abdul, l'ennemie jurée de Loana se trouve dans la même classe que cette dernière. Ou la là! A cette annonce, Loana jura de ne pas laisser impunie cette affront à sa personne. Pauvre Mme Voguera, on lui confie sans le savoir la pire classe que le collège Henri Matisse aura connue.

Chapitre I : La Classe A, si Adorable

De ses talons aiguilles, Dona Carbona, directrice du si prestigieux collège Henri Matisse, marchait tranquillement dans la cours jusqu'à l'estrade. Enfin parvenu sur l'estrade, Mme Carbona cria des « chut » et des « silence » dans tous les sens. Le silence enfin établie, elle attrapa un micro que Mme Vogel lui tendait puis commença son discours si long comme chaque année. Un discours qui endormait tous les élèves avant même le début des cours.

- Je suis heureuse de vous apprendre que nos précédents élèves de 3ème ont réussies avec grand succès leurs épreuves…

Ashley pinça Gina pour attirer son attention vers un jeune garçon qui se trouvait assis sur les marches derrières la grille de l'établissement. Gina eu un léger sourire. A deux pas des deux amies, Loana Grims se mirait dans son miroir alors qu'un peu plus loin sa pire ennemie : Paula Abdul ricanait intérieurement sur la tenue horrible de leurs principale.

-… Bien sûr nous attendons des résultats exemplaires pour pouvoir vous donner la meilleure orientation possible… Continuait Mme Carbona.

Gina avait les yeux rivé sur la grille en fer noir de l'établissement ainsi qu'Ashley.

- Qu'es ce que vous regardez? Chuchota Loana à l'oreille d'Ashley.

Gina montra du doigt le beau jeune homme qui l'a fixait depuis les marches et Ashley montra du doigt Katie qui courrait à toute vitesse. Loana détourna son regard. Il semblait qu'aucune des deux personnes ne méritait son attention.

- … J'attends de vous du sérieux. Car là, maintenant, c'est votre avenir qui se joue…

Mme Vogel à quelque pas derrière Mme Carbona, regardait sa montre en or massif. Encore à quelque pas derrière, Mme Genest buvait un café presque brulant en tapant du pied. Mme Vogel s'avança vers Mme Carbona et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mme Carbona se retourna tout en continuant de parler. Mme Vogel lui montra sa montre et tous à coup elle s'arrêta enfin de parler. Mme Carbona fit signe à une jeune femme toute petite en tailleur beige. Celle-ci monta sur l'estrade et rejoignis le petite groupe de femme en tailleur déjà installer. Elle prit la place de Mme Carbona et tapota son micro pour vérifier s'il marchait bien. Elle tira un peu sur le haut de son tailleur pour enlever les faux plis et commença :

- Bonjour chères élèves d'Henri Matisse. Je me présente, je suis madame Voguera et cette année je serais la professeur principale de la 3ème A.

Elle fit une courte pause.

- Je pris aux élèves suivant de m'attendre dans le hall. Elle sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes et courra vers le hall en les installant sur son nez.

L'une des enceintes commença alors à bouger et à faire du bruit. Après ses quelques secondes de bruit insupportable, une voix féminine commença à parler :

- Paula Abdul, Natacha Balenos, Savannah Blair, Shirley Carentton, Julian DeLavor, Breanna Futch, Loana Grims…

Loana sursauta. Elle referma son précieux miroir puis suivit le mouvement. Ashley et Gina se tenait la main, souhaitant ne pas être séparer. Même si une chose beaucoup plus horrifiante monopolisait leurs esprits: Paula et Loana dans la même classe. Ou la là! Ashley fixa alors ses bottes grises à talon. Dans les enceintes en entendait toujours la liste des élèves.

- …Warren James, Vincent Kay, Courtney Lovinginz… Courtney Lovinginz ! Répéta la voix avant de continuer… Ashley Lower…

Ashley leva soudain ses yeux de ses bottes. Elle lança son sac à main noir recouvert de paillette qui formait un A gigantesque derrière son épaule et avança tous droit.

- Stop! Ordonna Mme Vogel. Où vous allez avec ça? Elle montra du doigt le sac à main pailleté d'Ashley pendant que la voix continuait de parler.

- … Irène McAdam, Nina Pahora, Gina Perez…

Gina quitta des yeux la grille et s'avançait à son tour vers le grand hall. Elle dépassa Ashley qui se faisait sermonner par Mme Vogel à propos de son sac.

- …Lexie Renipa, Lydia Slovaters, Mario Soreno, Rana Sulivanne… La voix toussa puis repris. Katie Sumer… Katie Sumer?!

Katie poussa alors tous le monde sur son chemin. Elle se retrouva en moins de temps pour le dire au centre de l'attention. Car celle-ci portait : une ravissante veste marron foncé sous lequel elle avait un T-shirt blanc à l'effigie d'elle-même et un slim rose fluo. Mais ce que tous le monde remarqua, ce fut ses tallons rose fuchsia d'au moins 5 centimètre avec lesquels elle marchait. Ses talons faisait des bruits bizarre et si irritant pour l'oreille que la voix dans les enceintes attendue qu'elle entre dans le hall pour continuer.

- Tim Veranes, Ned Vreeland, Tiffany Wall et Adam Wenterful. Termina la voix.

Un peu plus tard, dans le rang, Gina, Loana et Katie cherchaient du regard Ashley mais en vain. A l'intérieur de la salle de classe, rien n'avait changé. Toujours pareil. Plusieurs tables doubles en bois, un bureau juste à côté d'un grand tableau blanc. Loana pris Gina par le bras pendant que Katie discutait avec Nina.

- Tu le crois?! Commença Loana. Ils sont osés nous mettre avec cette SALOPE.

Lorsque Loana disait le mot « SALOPE » il fallait absolument que tout le monde l'entends, surtout la personne concerner. Donc c'était évident que je l'écrive en majuscule. Mais dans ce cas, Paula ne fut pas la seule à entendre le fameux mot. Mme Voguera lança un regard noir à Loana avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Il y a un problème? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non! Assurèrent ensemble Loana et Gina.

- Bien, je dois vous le dire... Je n'accepterais aucun mot ou aucune insulte vulgaire.

Elle tourna des talons et partie vers son bureau en ajoutant.

- Un plan de classe, je pense que ça règlera tous.

Loana leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation. Quand Loana posa ses yeux vers le sol, elle vue les affreuses chaussures de Tim Veranes.

- Sil-te-plaît... Commença-t-elle. Dis-moi que je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Ensuite, Loana passa devant lui sans se retourner. Gina tira Katie en lui assurant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle traine avec Nina. Evident, n'es ce pas?

- Sortez vos carnets! Ordonna Mme Voguera. Je voudrais organiser le plus vite possible une réunion parent/prof pour expliquer à vos parents vos possibilités d'avenir.

Loana savait que cette année serait une année de morale et de blabla sur l'orientation. Mais là, en quelque seconde, sans le savoir, Mme Voguera venait de se mettre à dos Loana Grims. Et ça, elle allait le payer.

Premièrement, parce qu'elle avait osé lui donner un ordre. Deuxièmement parce que Paula l'énervait déjà assez et troisièmes parce qu'elle allait encore supporter Tim Veranes et ses tenues horriblement ridicule qui lui brulait les yeux à leur simple vue.

- Tous le monde y est ? Demanda Mme Voguera.

Personne ne lui répondue. Pour elle ça voulait dire oui.

Loana ébouriffait ses cheveux lorsqu'elle aperçut le LG rouge de Katie. Celle-ci jouait la carte discrétion pour pouvoir taper un message tranquillement.

Katie : T en loup? T'aurais pas du prendre ce sac.

Ashley : Je sais mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Y sont appelé mon père.

Katie : DSL.

Pendant que Katie communiquait « clandestinement » avec Ashley qui se trouvait en permanence, Loana regardait chaque mouvement de Paula. Et se demandait pourquoi on autorisait une telle laideur dans cet établissement. Est-ce que l'éducation nationale etait aveugle? Loana ouvrir son miroir et se mira de nouveau car elle savait une chose : Paula Abdul supplierait bientôt l'administration de la mettre dans une autre classe. Car Loana Grims, ne compte pas laisser impunie cette affront. Sur ce fait, pendant le reste de la matinée, alors que ses camarades écoutaient Mme Voguera, Loana Grims complotait comme jamais.

Chapitre II : S comme Salopes : partie I

- Je rêve! Hurla Gina.

- Je n'y crois pas! Cria Ashley.

- Oh my God! Brailla Loana.

- Je crois que je vais gerber! Elle n'a quand même pas fait ça? Beugla Ashley.

Les 3 amies étaient à leur place habituelle. Sur leur banc habituel. N'importe qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas se l'approprier sans leur permission.

- Pourquoi vous crier ?! Demandèrent en chœur Katie et Kathryn bras dessus, bras dessous.

Loana ne pris même pas la peine de lever sa tête pour leurs répondre. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi, elle et ses amies avaient accepté Katie dans leur bande. Et quant cette question lui venait à l'esprit, elle se rappelait soudain que la fille aux cheveux châtain ondulé à l'esprit enfantin qui se trouvait devant elle était par le plus grand des mystères une garces de première. Alors oui, Loana passait sur ses questions stupides, qu'elle posait tous le temps et pensait juste à son côté maléfique qu'elle adorait tant.

- Alors? Insista Katie.

Ashley et Gina levèrent leurs têtes puis pointèrent devant Katie et Kathryn un portable.

- Regardez! Commença Gina. C'est cette SALOPE d'Amber à la fête d'anniversaire d'ATM.

- C'est qui déjà? Demanda Katie.

- Idiote! Lui cria Ashley. Bon, je te réexplique… Amber c'est la SALOPE qui traine avec l'autre SALOPE : Daniela.

- Oui, la SALOPE qui à des poils sur les jambes et les nichons! Hurla Gina.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle à des poils sur les nichons? Demanda Kathryn.

- C'est évident! Assura Gina. Les SALOPES ont toujours des poils sur les nichons…

- Dont Paula! L'interrompue Loana.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait invité. Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait sortirent avec aucune fille du collège Disait Gina en fixant de nouveau son portable.

- Bas… Géographiquement, il n'est pas avec une fille de « son collège ». Lui répondue Ashley.

- Comment tu as eu cette photo? Demanda Loana en s'appliquant du gloss.

- Eh bien… Commença Gina. Je ne sais pas.

- C'est surement les SALOPES. Suggéra Ashley.

A cette instant, elles se tournèrent toute vers Amber et Daniela.

- S'il y a quelqu'un que je déteste plus que Paula Abdul, commença Loana, c'est bien cette SALOPE.

Toutes hochèrent la tête pour l'approuver. Gina fixait toujours les SALOPES alors que Loana s'était remis à sa deuxième activité préféré : se mirer. Car la première étant d'haïr Paula Abdul. Lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone l'a fit à moitié sursauter. Loana mis sa main dans son sac Hello Kitty puis attrapa l'appareille.

- Allô?

- Salut! C'est moi!

- Ah! Salut ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- Bas… Bégayait le jeune garçon au bout du fil. Je voulais que tu le sache avant que Paula te le dise.

- Quoi? Demanda Loana.

- Que moi et elle on est désormais ensemble.

A cet instant le portable de Loana tomba parterre et se cassa en mille morceaux (bien sûr j'exagère). Elle était comme tétaniser. Son regard était figé. Son regard effrayant était dirigé vers une seule personne : Paula Abdul. Alors, elle se leva du banc et marcha tous droit vers Paula et ses amies. Elle resta planter une seconde derrière elle, avant que son index droit lui touche l'épaule. Paula se retourna alors, et reçus par la même occasion une gifle. Oui, effectivement, Loana Grims venait de giflé Paula Abdul.

- SALOPE! Cria Loana. T'as intérêt à supplier tes parents de te faire changer d'école, parce que je vais te faire vivre un enfer. Loana tourna des talons et se dirigea vers son banc.

Paula ne l'as laissa pas faire. Elle l'a tira par le bras. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face.

Elles se regardaient attentivement dans les yeux. On aurait cru que grâce à elles, une troisième guerre mondiale allait éclater. Ce fut le cas. Paula enleva sa paire de Prada gauche et la lança à la figure de Loana qui esquiva. Katie comme d'habitude se promenait un peu partout dans la cours, se trouva dans la ligne de mire de Paula et Loana et se prit la chaussure en plein gueule. (Excusez-moi de mon vocabulaire)

- Ok, tu veux la guerre Abdul... Attends que je t'attrape. Cria Loana.

Aussi tôt dis, aussi tôt fait. Loana sauta sur Paula et commença à lui tirer les cheveux (banale chez les filles). Paula lui mordue le bras gauche. Nina soutenue son amie en sautant à son tour sur Loana. Loana se débarrassa de Nina en quelque seconde pour mieux s'attaquer à sa pire ennemie. Elle lui sauta dessus et la mis à terre. Avec une telle vivacité que tous le monde avait la trouille d'oser lui dire de s'arrêter. C'était affreux. Même si... je dirais que Paula l'avait mérité. Paula n'était pas vaincue pour autant. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Loana, puis la jeta contre l'un des murs de l'établissement. Ça devenait presque dangereux. Ça devait cesser. Et ça allait être le cas. La principale apparut à se moment précis dans la cours... Tout en criant:

- Non d'un chien! Où vous vous croyez?!

Un silence morbide et anormal envahis la cours de récré d'Henri Matisse. Laissant dire : « ça vas bardez pour vos derrière ».

Chapitre III : Le Bureau de la principale

La porte était fermée. Les rideaux aussi, seuls quelques rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la pièce. La secrétaire, Mme Gordon tapait sur son clavier. Ambiance banale dans le bureau de la principal, n'es-ce pas?

- Génial ! À cause de toi je n'irais jamais à Yale. Grondait Paula.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver avant et encore moins maintenant. Lui rétorqua Loana.

Loana avait les jambes croisée et les mains dans ses cheveux. Paula, elle, tapait du pied en se rongeant les ongles.

Il y avait trois portes, une qui nous ramenait au couloir principal qu'empruntaient les élèves. Une qui nous ramenait à la salle des professeurs et une dernière qui nous faisait pénétré dans l'entre de la principale.

- Cette histoire m'a cassé un ongle. Beugla Loana en regardant désœuvré sa French manucure.

- On est dans le bureau de la principale et toi, tu penses à tes ongles…

- Silence les filles! Leurs ordonna soudain la secrétaire en levant pour la première fois qu'elles étaient dans la pièce la tête de son clavier.

La porte qui menait au couloir principal s'ouvrit et Mme Voguera, essoufflé pénétra dans la pièce.

- Grims! Abdul! Hurla la principale en ouvrant brutalement la porte de son bureau. Aller j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Loana et Paula se levèrent ensemble et accompagner de Mme Voguera pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

- Je ne vous dirais pas de vous s'assoir, commença Mme Carbona, mais je veux que vous écoutiez attentivement ce que je vais dire.

Elles hochèrent toute la tête inclus Mme Voguera.

- Vous êtes dans un établissement scolaire, pas dans un zoo. Vous êtes des être-humains pas des animaux. Vous êtes deux filles bien élevées pas deux taureaux menés par deux toréadors…

Pour Loana cette dernière comparaison était plus qu'horrible. Elle était vexante. En faite, toutes étaient vexante. Alors elle fit semblant d'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

- Bien, je peux compter sur vous?!

Elles hochèrent de nouveau la tête.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Disposer! Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elles étaient leurs esclaves ou encore leurs bonniches? Et même si Mme Voguera ressemblait à une SDF en tailleur et que Paula était la fille dont aucun créateur ne s'inspirerait jamais, elle ne devait pas la confondre avec elles. Elle, elle se trouvait extraordinaire. Spéciale ! Et pas, juste normale. Alors, on ne devait pas la mettre dans le même bol que Paula et Mme Voguera. N'es-ce pas?

Paula sortie à toute vitesse du bureau de la principale. Loana elle trainaillait. Premièrement, elle ne savait pas qu'elle court elle avait. Deuxièmement, pourquoi courir, c'était déjà un privilège pour les élèves et les professeurs de cet établissement qu'elle soit présente. Et troisièmement, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais Paula lui avait cas même fait mal.

Pour ses raisons et peut-être d'autre, Loana Grims trainaillait dans les couloirs d'Henri Matisse en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Mais étais-ce peut-être sa destinée ? Car à cet instant, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Et pour une fois, elle n'était coupable de rien.

- Désolé! Commença-t-il. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

Loana leva ses yeux noir étincelant sur lui. Et se demanda, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant?

- Ça va?

- Oui, assura-t-elle, je crois que je suis en retard. Je devrais y aller.

Pour la première fois, on vue Loana courir pour aller en cours. Étais-ce l'amour qui lui faisait ça? Peut-être.

Chapitre IV : Un mystérieux admirateur

Irène McAdam adorait pratiquer la boxe. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce sport c'était qu'elle se trouvait près de M. Viret. C'est pour cela en trotte qu'elle s'inscrivait à l'UNSS (Union National de Sport Scolaire).

- Peut-être que cette année je pourrais pratiquer un sport après les cours? Se demanda Katie en regardant attentivement la liste des sports proposés.

- Moi, il y a un truc qui est sûr… Commença Ashley en faisant une boule de la liste des sports proposés. Jamais je ne ferais du sport supplémentaire, encore moins pour 20 dollars.

- Bas… Tu ne vas pas perdre de kilos comme ça. Lui rétorqua Katie.

- Peut-être… Mais moi au moins je ne ressemblerais pas à Kate Moss. Lui lança Ashley.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse de moi. Lui répondue Katie en passant sa mains dans ses cheveux ondulé. Et puis, il y a M. Viret.

- Et…? Demanda Ashley.

- Et il est VIRET-LEMENT MAGNIFIQUE! Hurla presque Irène.

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient toutes lui trouver.

- Où est Gina? Demanda Irène.

- Très bonne question.

- Katie Sumer?! C'est toi? Demanda un petit 6ème surcharger de son sac à dos rouge fluo un bouquet à la main.

- Oui! Assura Katie. Pourquoi?

Il lui tendue alors le magnifique bouquet de fleur. Des roses plus précisément.

- Tu t'envoie toi-même des fleurs? Ironisa Ashley en cherchant du regard Gina.

- Non! Assura Katie.

- Il y a une carte. Dit Irène en montrant du doigt le bout de papier au milieu des fleurs.

« Je t'aime depuis longtemps mais je cache mes sentiments. S'il-te-plaît, accepte ce présent. Signer E.C. » lit Irène.

- Oh mon dieu?! La PSYCHOPATHE à un admirateur secret ! Beugla Ashley.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe?! Demanda Loana en arrivant devant ses copines.

- Ouais, pourquoi Katie est rouge comme une tomate? Demanda à son tour Gina en les rejoignant.

- Katie a un admirateur! Annonça Irène.

- Qui? Questionna Gina.

- E.C. Lui répondue Ashley.

- Eric Cales en 3ème D. Supposa Loana.

- Non! Pas possible! Il est trop berk! Hurla presque Katie.

- Edward Cullen?! Cria Katie.

- Imaginaire. Lui répondue Gina.

- Et bien Evans Grims! Assura Loana

- Ton frère ! Celui qui n'a pas survécu à la naissance.

- Pourquoi pas, crois-le ou non les fantômes font de bon petit copain. Il peut difficilement te tromper. Et puis, je pense qu'il serait parfait pour Katie.

Les filles restèrent bouche bée. Personne ne voulait la contredirent car elle avait raison. Un fantôme peut difficilement tromper.

- Je pense qu'il est un peu trop « Fantôme » pour moi. Assura Katie gentiment.

Loana n'en prit pas rigueur. De toute façon, Katie n'était pas le style de fille d'Evans. Mais alors, qui était donc cet admirateur?!

- Il y a un truc qui est sûr, commença Ashley, il est très nul. Des roses! Ça fait trop 2006.

Qui était cet admirateur ? Les filles ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur cette question. Katie enfonça juste son magnifique bouquet dans son mini sac Gucci. Et suivie ses amies, descendre le grand escalier.

- En parlant de sport… Commença Irène. Je vous rappelle qu'on a Gaudry.

Les filles soupirèrent toute ensemble. Le sport n'était pas leur tasse de thé. Encore moins, avec une prof frénétiquement soulante. Oui, Mme Gaudry était une sorte de monstre en survêtement rouge et noir.

Effectivement, elle portait encore et toujours son fameux survêtement rouge et noir.

- Elle n'en a pas d'autre. Chuchota Katie.

Mme Gaudry se tenait droite et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Au cou, elle avait un sifflet orange fluo. Au doigt, une bague en faux dimant d'après Loana. Oui, ça faisait à peine deux semaines que les cours avait repris, et elle, elle portait toujours la même tenue, toujours le même sifflet et toujours sa fausse bague. Même si, le faite que quelqu'un l'est demander en mariage foutait la trouille à la petite bande.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Commença-t-elle. Je suis nouvelle ici. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire de vous d'excellant sportif…

Dans le vestiaire n°1, Mme Gaudry gueulait. Loana voulait la gifler tant elle lui donnait mal à la tête, mais elle se contrôla.

- … Cette année nous allons pratiquer les activités suivantes : Football, Handball, Tennis de table, Cours d'orientation. Elle fit une petite pause pour tousser. Et enfin, accros gym.

Des cris de joie et des cris d'horreur furent entendus. Elle les arrêta d'un coup en criant. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Et au grand malheur de Courtney, elle postillonna sur sa figure.

- Berk! Je croyais qu'on était en cours, pas à la piscine. Cria-t-elle en pénétrant dans le vestiaire.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue. Mme Gaudry jeta un œil sur sa montre. Dit donc, tu es drôlement en retard?!

- Drôlement! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Ironisa Courtney en s'installant entre deux de ses camarades.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser?!

- Eh bien… Excusez-moi! Je suis vraiment désolé que vous m'ayez craché dessus! Hurla Courtney.

Soudain, comme par magie, tous le monde se réveilla d'un profond sommeil installer pas Mme Gaudry et son « discours » et éclata de rire. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils, puis jeta un regard sombre sur ses élèves.

- Puisque vous aimer rigoler… Commença-t-elle. Vous adorerez sûrement faire 50 pompes chacun.

Un silence apparut.

- Je ne rigole pas. Je suis sérieuse. Debout! Ordonna-t-elle.

Tous le monde se leva et sortie. Dans le petit froid de début d'automne, Mme Gaudry braillait et sifflait aux oreilles des élèves de la 3ème A. Et pour mieux « pratiquer », elle rentra dans le vestiaire pour prendre des ballons. Et là, elle vue, de ses yeux noisette, 5 filles.

- Que faite vous là?! Tous le monde est dehors! Cria-t-elle.

- Je suis atteinte d'une maladie depuis que je suis toute petite : c'est une allergie à tous les sports. Dès que j'en fais, je risque de mourir. Plaida Ashley.

- Moi aussi! Assura Loana en se limant les ongles.

- Moi aussi! Ricana Courtney.

- Moi aussi! Beugla Gina en enfonçant une chip à la pomme dans sa bouche.

- Moi non ! Dit Katie.

Elle contredit le parfait alignement de « moi aussi ».

- Moi, c'est juste une allergie au football. Mais, le reste je veux bien. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. C'était dans des moments pareils que Loana adorait Katie. Lorsqu'elle était stupide à en pleurer mais sûr de ce qu'elle avançait, que se soit faux ou vrai.

- Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire. Aller dehors ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi? L'interrompue Loana.

- Ou sinon, vous ferez des pompes chez madame la principale.

Toutes opinèrent alors que c'était évident qu'elles pensaient le contraire. Mais à quoi bon continuer? Si elles se faisaient exclure ou renvoyer comment allaient-elles faire souffrir Paula? Songea Loana.

Alors dans le froid, nos garces préférées courraient autour du terrain de sport d'Henri Matisse. A cette instant, une chose était sûr, Mme Gaudry était une ennemies de plus sur la liste noir de Loana et sa bande.

Chapitre V : S comme Salopes : Partie II

Loana était absolument sûre que dans une vie antérieure elle était une reine ou mieux encore une impératrice. Oui, une impératrice. Alors que là, elle était assise sur une chaise horriblement inconfortable dans une classe avec une prof d'espagnole enceinte qui blablatait devant elle. Loana soupirait alors lorsqu'elle voyait sa triste réalité : elle n'était pas une reine ou une impératrice, elle était juste une collégienne extraordinaire pour tous ses camarades, mais pas une souveraine.

Ashley et Katie était au deuxième rang près de la porte devant Gina et Loana. Mme Adjou parlait (en espagnol évidement) sans qu'un seul de ses élèves comprenne quelque chose. Ayant fini son long monologue, Mme Adjou posa sa main sur son gros ventre puis posa une question (toujours en espagnol) à toute la classe. Personne ne leva la main, sauf Katie.

- Je sais, je sais moi! Interrogez-moi! Suppliait Katie.

- Si!

- No soy idiomas! Assura-t-elle sur d'avoir la bonne réponse.

- Quoi? Elle respira lentement. Savez-vous seulement ce que veut dire « idiomas »? Questionna-t-elle pour la première fois en français.

- Oui. Assura de nouveau Katie. Idiot!

Tous le monde dans la classe aurait bien voulut se moquer d'elle, mais eux non plus ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

- Langues!

- Bueno senior Kay!

Mme Adjou enleva sa main de son ventre et commença à écrire au tableau. Tout le monde se retourna alors vers le seul élève de cette classe qui semblait avoir révisé pendant les vacances : Vincent Kay.

- Je le savais! Marmonnait Katie.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as dit que ça voulait dire idiot. Ironisa Ashley.

- Bi-en-su-r!

- Ah Katie et sa stupidité…! Soupira Gina. Si elle n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventé.

- C'est sûr!

A cette instant la cloche retentis et tous sortirent dans les couloirs. Comme d'habitude la petite bande était ensemble. Arriver dehors Ashley soupira :

- Vivement qu'elle accouche celle-là.

- Absolument d'accord. La soutenue Loana en se limant les ongles.

- Regardez! Hurla Katie. Ça ne serait pas…

- A ! Commença Loana.

- T ! Continua Ashley.

- M! Termina Gina.

- Oh my god! Il parle avec cette SALOPE. Hurla Loana. Je n'aimerais pas ça moi!

- Tu insinues quoi?! Questionna Gina.

- Rien. Continua-t-elle. C'est juste que moi je l'aurais…

- Oui, on sait tous ce que tu aurais fais. Ironisa Ashley.

Les filles fixèrent toute Amber et Daniela, aussi bien surnommé par la petite bande : les SALOPES. Premièrement parce qu'elle était des SALOPES (évident). Deuxièmement parce que Daniela était la pire ennemie de Gina et troisièmement parce que Gina ne pouvait pas s'empêche de la trainer de SALOPE. Alors elles avaient toutes adoptées se terme dans leur vocabulaire.

- Je vais en frapper une. Annonça Gina.

- Tu veux que je t'aide? Proposa Loana.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

- Bien que tout cela m'a l'air très marrant, je dois filer au karaté…

- Oui, oui c'est ça… Dirent Loana et Ashley, les yeux fixer sur Gina.

Gina avait de nombreuse qualité. La première était qu'elle détestait Amber et Daniela. Alors facile de leurs mener la vie dure.

- Alors de quoi vous parlez?! Les interrompus Gina. Alors?! Insista Gina.

Ils étaient trois. Enfin désormais quatre. Ils formaient un cercle humain en haut des marches du collège Henri Matisse.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on t'est appelé! Mais puisque tu es là… On va y aller. Daniela tira Amber par le bras et elles se dirigèrent vers une voiture noire.

- Alors?! Insista de nouveau Gina.

- Rien. Lui assura le jeune garçon.

- Comment ça? Rien? Tu étais bien en train de leur parler, n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Gina… Commença-t-il.

- J'attends! Elle tapa du pied.

- Tu sais bien que je suis en froid avec mes parents en ce moment. Et que je n'ai plus d'argent de poche.

- Non je ne sais pas.

- Et bien, à mon anniv' je l'ai confié à Amber.

- Ah oui, ton anniv'. Il faut qu'on en parle. Pourquoi elle y était? Demanda Gina.

- Bas….

Au loin, Loana et Ashley se demandaient bien de quoi ils parlaient. La conversation semblait mouvementer. Il eu quelque haussement de voix et des regards noir ainsi que quelques excuses. Telle un jeune couple, Gina et ATM se disputaient. Et à notre grande surprise, ça s'arrêta enfin. Gina revenus au près de ses amies.

- Dit-moi que vous ne faite rien demain? Supplia Gina.

- Comment ça? Questionna Ashley.

- Moi, je fais ma french manucure. Protesta Loana.

- Et bien tu vas devoir la reporter parce que je nous ai invités au cours particulier d'Amber Ryan et Daniela Couthz.

- Quoi?! Hurlèrent-elles en chœur.

- Vous avez bien entendue.

Ashley et Loana se regardèrent ne comprenant rien du tous. Demain? Cours particulier? Avec Amber Ryan et Daniela Couthz? Oh My God!

- Répète! Ordonna Loana.

- J'ai dis…

- Non! Tais-toi! Ordonna de nouveau Loana en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Gina. Ne dis rien de plus. Je n'irais jamais à des « cours particulier » avec les SALOPES.

- Moi non plus! Annonça Ashley.

- Sil-vous-plaît! Supplia Gina.

- Ok! Mais tu m'aide à faire mes devoirs d'anglais. Conclue Ashley.

Gina sauta dans les bras de sa meilleures amie tout en attendant la réponse de Loana qui ne semblait pas du tous motiver. Celle-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns puis sortie son miroir en forme de cœur. Elle regardait comme son reflet était beau et comment elle était belle. Alors pourquoi devait-elle perdre son temps avec la pseudo-histoire d'amour de Gina?

- Loana?!

- Ok! Fini-t-elle par accepter. Je pourrais faire ma french manucure en vous regardant… En faite, vous allez faire quoi?

- On va jouer au foot.

- Horrible! Hurla Ashley.

Elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens puis ajouta :

- Je ne joue pas au foot tu devrais le savoir. J'y suis allergique.

- Vous ne serez pas obligez de jouer. On y va pour surveiller ATM. On y va pour le protéger des SALOPES. Et il faut absolument que vous me souteniez. Après tous, vous êtes mes BFF. Vous avez oubliez?

Comment avaient-elles puent oublier cette fameuse promesse qu'elles s'étaient toutes faite à leurs entrer au collège? Cette promesse d'amitié infinie. Cette promesse de solidarité. Comme des sœurs jumelles, elles devaient tous partager : le meilleur et le pire. Alors pour cette promesse et pour Gina, Loana et Ashley acceptèrent.

Elles rentrèrent alors toutes chez elle en n'oubliant pas que demain, elles devraient jouer au football avec deux SALOPES : Amber Ryan et Daniela Couthz.

Chapitre VI : C'est une belle journée, vous ne trouver pas?

Le terrain de foot de Road Park était presque vide… Appart, que Loana, Ashley et Katie y étaient.

- Je suppose que cette tenue ce n'est pas pour courir après la balle? Ironisa Ashley.

Effectivement, comment Loana aurait put courir avec ses talons haut de 5 centimètre et sa robe verte à rayure violette. Et comment Katie aurait put courir avec sa minijupe rose fuchsia, son T-shirt noir « AUSTRALIA » et son cycliste blanc accorder avec ses ballerines noir.

- Et toi? Tu vas courir avec ça? Questionna Loana.

Ashley portait un jean déchiré et un haut bleu/vert avec sa veste en jean. Elle portait aussi des tongs et au moins une centaine de bracelet multicolore à son bras avec lesquels elle faisait du bruit à chacun de ses pas.

- Je ne cours pas. Assura Ashley. Tu le sais bien.

Loana s'appliqua du gloss et Katie de l'eye-liner.

- Mais où est Gina? C'est pourtant elle qui voulait venir ici. Pour surveiller les SALOPES. Expliqua Ashley.

- Je suis là! Cria Gina de la fenêtre d'une voiture.

Les trois adolescentes se retournèrent. Elles purent alors voir Gina dans une voiture jaune extrêmement flashant.

- C'est sensé être? Questionna Ashley louchant des yeux à cause de la couleur flash de la voiture.

- Une voiture : machine permettant de se déplacer sans marcher. Lui expliqua lentement Katie.

- Idiote! Cria Ashley. Je sais c'est quoi.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui as demandée…

- C'était Ironique. L'interrompus Ashley.

- Du calme les filles. Ordonna Loana. Regardez qui vient.

- S-A-L-O-P-E! Epela Katie.

- Tu veux dire SALOPE! Beugla Gina.

- C'est un truc que moi et Shirley on fait.

- Epeler les lettres de l'alphabet?! Ricana Ashley.

- Non! C'est plus…

- Bon les filles, je parle au non de tous le monde, on s'en tape de Shirley et de l'alphabet. Les fit taire Loana.

- Jolie voiture! Commenta Amber en arrivant avec Daniela.

Amber et Daniela s'étaient habillé comme des jumelles. Elles portaient toute les deux un short blanc, un haut de survêtement vert Adidas et des tennis blanches.

- Ouais c'est normal, les SALOPES ne sont pas accepter dedans. Brailla Gina.

Amber ne fit pas attention à sa remarque.

- Qu'es-ce que vous faite là? Questionna Daniela.

- Pourquoi, tu es de la police? Railla Ashley.

Daniela ignora sa remarque et s'avança avec Amber vers ATM qui venait vers elles.

- Coucou! Hurla presque Amber.

- Salut! Cria Daniela.

A cette instant ATM leurs fit signe de la main. Ils étaient suivis de 3 garçons.

- Je vois que tous le monde est là, commença-t-il, aller on commence. Il fit une courte pose avant de présenter ses amis. Eux, c'est mes potes du club de foot. Je vous présente Ethan… Il montra du doigt le beau blond aux cheveux frisés. Zachary… il montra le blanc bec aux cheveux court. Et Vincent, le brun au regard incertain.

Loana ne rêvait pas. C'était bien lui. Le garçon qu'elle avait cogné dans les couloirs d'Henri Matisse. Ils étaient dans la même classe mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui parler. Pas parce qu'elle était intimidé par lui. Mais comment elle allait engager la conversation? Comment?

Maintenant une chose était sûre, la journée allait être intéressante. Pas parce qu'elle allait soi-disant jouer au foot. Non! Parce qu'elle et ses amies allaient passer tout un après-midi avec des garçons mille fois plus intéressant qu'un cours avec Mme Gaudry au collège.

- Euh… Hésitait Ethan. Vous n'allez pas jouer dans ses tenues.

- Si! Opinèrent la bande de fille.

Loana, Ashley et Katie coururent s'assoir sur un banc pas trop loin et enfilèrent leurs lunettes de soleil D&G. Katie sortie de la crème auto-bronzante de son mini sac en forme de bouche et s'en appliqua le long des bras. Ashley, elle, sortie son magazine préféré : ONE. Et enfin, Loana sortie de son sac Hello Kitty son nécessaire à maquillage.

- Devrais-je essaie le pourpre? Ou continuer avec le rouge sang? Questionna Loana.

- Les filles, vous ne jouer pas? Cria ATM du terrain de foot.

Aucune ne répondit. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers celle qui avait vraiment demandé des cours particulier.

- Alors, on va commencer pas l'échauffement. Il fit une courte pause. Euh… Gina tu ne vas pas courir avec ses chaussures?!

Qu'es-ce qui était le pire? Qu'ATM compare ses chaussures à de vulgaire chaussure ou qu'Amber et Daniela gloussaient comme des idiotes.

- Oui! Assura Gina.

- Bon, on joue oui ou non? Questionna Vincent à toute l'assemblée.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ethan courra dans les buts. Alors que Vincent et Zachary commencèrent à lancer des ballons sur Amber et Daniela. Elles se mirent alors à glousser et à courir un peu partout sur le terrain. Gina leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment ses filles faisaient pour être aussi débile.

- On va commencer avec des tires. Ethan est le gardien et vous vous tirer. C'est pour que vous vous entraîner. Expliqua ATM en tendant des baskets à Gina. Tient, tu pourras mieux courir avec ça.

Gina le remercia. Amber et Daniela gloussaient toujours alors que Zachary et Vincent trouvaient un malin plaisir à les embêter. Ashley trouvait toute cette scène d'un ridicule pas possible.

- Vous faite quoi Vendredi prochain? Questionna Katie en s'appliquant du gloss.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? Lui demanda Ashley tout en restant fixer sur son magazine.

- Eh bien, j'organise une séance de révision pour le Brevet. Il faut bien commencer. Répondue Katie.

- Au mois de septembre! S'étonna Loana en s'appliquant son vernis couleur pourpre.

- Bas… Si je dis à ma mère que je veux organiser une soirée pyjama elle ne voudra pas. Alors le brevet c'est une bonne excuse. Expliqua Katie.

- Boff… Ashley enleva ses lunettes D&G puis secoua la tête pour faire prendre l'air à ses cheveux mis en chignon.

Katie sortie une rose à moitié couper de son mini sac en forme de bouche et la sentit. Elle arrangea sa frange colorée par des mèches caramel et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi mon admirateur ne me recontacte pas? Soupira-t-elle.

- Comme s'il existait. Dit Ashley avant de remettre ses lunettes. Je pense que quelqu'un a voulut te faire une blague.

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Protesta Katie.

Soudain un éclair fut entendu. Les filles sursautèrent. Et nos pseudos joueurs de foot s'arrêtèrent. Gina, elle, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de toute la partie levis les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir. Annonça-t-elle.

- C'était quoi ça! Hurla presque Loana en essayant de rattraper son pot de vernis qu'elle avait lâché il n'y avait pas deux secondes.

Un nouvel éclair fut entendu et fut suivie de goutte d'eau régulière qui devenait de plus en plus nombreuse. Ashley ferma son magazine puis s'en servit comme parapluie. Loana et Katie la suivirent. Loana qui portait des talons de 5 centimètre se retrouva vite parterre. Katie, toujours aussi maladroite tomba elle aussi parterre. Les deux amies s'aidèrent mutuellement. Elles se retrouvèrent debout très vite.

Pour la première fois, Ashley courrait. Elle était suivie de Gina, Loana et Katie. Les garçons avaient détalé depuis longtemps. Amber et Daniela claquaient des dents. Elles étaient trempées. Ashley et les garçons en tête, ils arrivèrent tous vite devant le centre commercial. Ils s'installèrent sous le pré-haut.

Gina pressa ses cheveux comme l'on pressait une orange. Loana, était affliger de voir son brushing foutus par la pluie, elle n'osait même pas regarder dans la porte translucide du centre commercial. Katie, elle, hotta ses ballerines tant elles étaient tremper. Même les garçons était mouillé. Sauf Ashley. Etonnamment Ashley avait été la seule qui avait courut assez vite pour éviter la pluie.

- Moi je rentre. Annonça Ashley. Elle hotta sa veste en jean et la mis sur sa tête. Salut!

- Attends-nous! Cria Gina en continuant d'essorer ses cheveux. Je viens avec toi.

Elle se retourna vers ATM.

- Salut!

Puis vers Amber et Daniela.

- Salut les SALOPES.

- Et nous! Crièrent ensemble Katie et Loana.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus.

- Bon on y va.

Loana arracha la veste de Vincent et la mis sur sa tête.

- Aller Katie !

Elle se tourna vers Vincent.

- Merci !

Ensemble, Loana et Katie coururent pour rattraper Gina et Ashley.

Chapitre VII : Une virée au centre commercial

Loana était fatiguée, désœuvrée et complètement décoiffée. Une chose était sure : elle s'en rappellerait longtemps de cette après-midi. Cette après-midi où ses magnifiques escarpins qui la rendait si ravissante lui avaient presque retirer la vie.

- Toi! Je ne te ferais pas ça, promis Loana à une paire de botte de cowboy bleu.

Ses amies à deux pas d'elle, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Devenait-elle folle ?

En effet, Loana s'était agenouillée devant le rayon des bottes à talon haut. Loana admirait et respect la mode. Seule chose à son avis qui méritait qu'on s'y intéresse. Ce n'était surement pas les cours de Mme Voguera qui lui apprendrait comment être à la mode ou encore comment être super belle. Surement pas.

- Que puis-je m'offrir pour Noël? Se demanda à haute voix Loana. Des bottes? Ou une magnifique robe pour le bal?

- La question ultime? Se moqua Ashley.

- Tu ne sais rien toi! Hurla presque Loana. Moi j'ai de la classe. Et je compte bien le montrer à tous le collège. Elle fit une courte pause. Et puis c'est à cause de Gina que je suis dans cet état.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me rends responsable de tous tes problèmes. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu mets des talons hauts comme la tour Effel pour aller jouer au foot. Rétorqua Gina.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas avouer que tu es encore amoureuse d'ATM.

Un bruit cassant arrêta leur conversation. Elles se retournèrent toute vers Katie. Elle était assise sur un des pouffes qui décorait magnifiquement le rayon des chaussures à talons. Celui-ci avait été installé avec d'autre pour permettre au client d'essayer dans le confort leurs chaussures.

- C'est sensé être? Demanda Ashley en pointant du doigt le légume vert que Katie avait entre les mains.

- Un concombre!

- Et…? Tu pourrais expliquer?

Katie se leva et croqua un morceau du concombre.

- Je fais un régime!

- Tu fais un régime toute l'année alors… Dit Ashley en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On peut aller dans un rayon qui sent bon… Parce qu'ici y a des pieds qui put. Dit Gina.

Toutes les personnes du rayon se tournèrent vers elle, leurs regards disait : « Tu crois que je pus des pieds »

- Aller. Murmura-t-elle. Tout le monde me regarde.

- Tout le monde te regarde parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler. Loana lançait dans tous les sens des paires de chaussure. Il n'y a pas de 38? Loana se laissa écrouler parterre. Pire tu meurs!

- On peut y aller maintenant? Questionna Gina.

- Oui, je veux aller m'acheter des nems. Dit Ashley en entortillant une de ses nattes.

- Moi, il faut que j'y aille, Shirley m'attends. Dit Katie.

Loana ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Que ses amies s'enfiche qu'elle faisait une crise vestimentaire ou que Paula Abdul tenait entre ses mains la robe de ses rêves?

- Elle a ma robe! Hurla Loana.

Tout à coup elle oublia ses bottes et traversa à toute vitesse le rayon des chaussures pour arriver devant la caisse.

- C'est à moi! Cria Loana avant de tirer la robe vers elle.

- N'importe quoi! Beugla Paula en tirant aussi la robe.

- Elle est à Paula! Assura Nina en s'accrochant à la taille de Paula pour l'aider à tirer la robe.

- T'es qui pour l'assurer?! Hurla Loana.

Katie et Gina arrivèrent et tirèrent à leur tour la robe par une de ses extrémités. Ashley aurait put les aider si elle ne se battait déjà pas avec Breanna à cause d'une veste.

- Arrête! Ordonna Paula.

- Jamais! Je l'ai vue avant toi.

En effet, il y a deux mois de cela Loana avait remarqué cette robe dans le magazine de la boutique. Quant elle était venue l'a commandée, les vendeuses lui avaient assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas encore reçus. Et maintenant, Paula Abdul essayait de lui piquer sa robe. Non! Elle ne devait pas la laisser faire.

- Mesdemoiselles! Mesdemoiselles! Supplia une des vendeuses, il y en aura pour tous le monde. Nous en avons un stock entier.

Elles lâchèrent toute la robe. Loana regarda attentivement ses ongles.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt?!

La vendeuse respira lentement puis repris.

- Quelle taille?

- M! crièrent ensemble Paula et Loana.

- C'est notre dernier M. Annonça la vendeuse.

Paula et Loana se regardèrent alors dans les yeux.

- Mais on s'en tape d'elle. Commença Paula. J'étais là avant elle.

- Tu paris!

Loana pris la robe qui se trouvait parterre et courus à toute vitesse jusqu'au toilette.

- Elle n'a pas le droit! Hurla Nina.

Paula ne dit rien. Elle la poursuivie.

Dans les toilettes du magasin, tout était clean. Les lavabos étaient d'un blanc étincelant comme le parquet. Les carreaux noir et blanc qui recouvert le parterre n'arborait aucune trace. Les portes des WC étaient violet foncé et possédaient une poignée couleur or dans laquelle en pouvait voir son reflet légèrement déformé. Trois grands miroirs espacés recouvraient presque toute la totalité du mur où se trouvaient les lavabos.

Loana se mirait dans l'un d'entre eux. Paula rentra hystérique et poussa Loana contre un mur. Celle-ci se releva tous de suite.

- Où est la robe?! Cria Paula.

- Dans ton cul au fond à droite! Rétorqua Loana en essayant de sortirent.

- Tu ne vas nulle part avant de me l'avoir donné!

Paula bloqua le passage à Loana. Loana recula de quelque pas avant de sauter sur Paula. Ce fut alors le début d'une bataille sans merci. Loana réussit à attraper Paula. Elle la traina vers les WC, puis lui enfonça la tête dans la cuvette. Elle tira la chasse d'eau… Paula revint à l'attaque en lui donnant un coup de point dans le ventre. Ce qui propulsa Loana contre les lavabos.

Et tout à coup la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Deux hommes plutôt enrobé en T-shirt noir entrèrent.

- Dehors! Hurlèrent-ils. Tous de suite!

Loana s'exécuta. Leurs apparition, elle devait l'avouer, l'aidait beaucoup. À l'extérieur des toilettes Loana fonça à toute vitesse à travers les rayons. Au passage, elle prit ses amies par les bras et les entraina dehors.

- Loana où est la robe? Questionna Gina.

Loana eu un petit sourire. Un de ses sourires dont on avait tous peur.

- Peut-être au pôle Nord, qui sait? Elle mordue sa lèvre inferieure puis repris. Je l'ai jetée dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Quoi?! Tu te moques de nous? Demanda Katie.

- Non. Pourquoi? Si je ne peux pas avoir la robe de mes rêves, Paula ne l'aura pas.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Katie.

- Maintenant on file avant que Paula arrive. Il faut qu'on se trouve des robes magnifiques pour le Bal.

Quand Loana avait l'occasion de donner une leçon à Paula elle était la fille de 15 ans la plus heureuse du monde. Oui, Loana Grims avait pour passion : détruire Paula Abdul. Alors s'il fallait qu'elle sacrifie LA robe idéale, ce n'était pas grave.

Chapitre VIII : Joyeux Noël a vous!

Pourquoi on avait inventé l'espagnol? Loana en avait horreur et savait au fond elle, qu'aucune autre langue que l'anglais n'aurait d'importance à ses yeux. Au contraire d'Ashley qui galérait à écrit un paragraphe.

Dans la salle d'espagnol si banale du collège Henri Matisse, Loana Grims suppliait le bon Dieu de faire sonner la cloche.

- Aller dépêche! Chuchotait Loana.

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux! Lui assurais Katie.

Katie avait fixé son portable sur les fesses immonde de Mme Yondo : leur nouvelle prof d'espagnol. Mme Adjou devant accoucher plus tôt que prévue, le collège Henri Matisse avait hérité de Mme Yondo.

- J'y suis presque! Annonça Katie.

Un petit flash sortie, mais Mme Yondo ne s'en aperçut pas le moins du monde. La photo prise, Katie appuya sur envoyer.

- C'est bon!

- Qu'es-ce qui est bon?! Cria Mme Yondo. Katiiiiiiiiie je te parle !

Mme Yondo appuyait trop les I ainsi que d'autre lettre. Loana était morte de rire quant elle criait. Depuis deux mois, elle, et ses amies supportaient l'accent de Mme Yondo.

- Alooooooooors?! Cria de nouveau Mme Yondo.

- Rien! Dit Katie en rangeant soigneusement son LG dans sa poche arrière avant que Mme Yondo s'approche.

- Riiiiien?!

- Rien! Assura Katie en nous montrant ses belles dents blanche.

Gina voulait rire. Elle mit alors sa main sur sa bouche.

- S'iiiiiil n'iiiiii a riiiiiiiiien, je compte sur toi pour te taiiiiiire!

- Bi-en-su-r!

Mme Yondo retourna au tableau et continua son cours. Ashley explosa alors de rire.

- Ashleeeeeeeeeeey! cria Mme Yondo. C'est les vacances qui vous rendent comme ça?!

- Non! Assura Katie en mâchouillant son stylo Bic bleu.

- Enfin elle… Commença Ashley. Elle est comme ça toute l'année.

La classe éclata de rire. Mme Yondo tapa du pied puis se mit à crier de nouveau :

- Siiiiiiiiiiilence!

La cloche sonna.

- C'est les vacances! Hurla Katie.

Menée par Katie, tous le monde sortie de la salle d'espagnole et courut dans les couloirs.

Arriver dehors Loana se recoiffa. Elle attendue un peu devant la porte de la salle de classe. Vincent sortie le dernier. Loana lui attrapa le bras.

- Alors tu ne me souhaite pas un Joyeux Noël?

- Seulement si tu me rends ma veste.

Loana fouilla dans son sac à main, puis sortie une veste verte plié impeccablement. Elle la tapota un peu puis la tendit à Vincent.

- Alors… Maintenant j'ai droit à un Joyeux Noël?

Vincent pris la veste.

- Ou encore un bisou? Proposa Loana.

- Un bisou?

- Oui.

Loana leva le petit index au ciel. Là, en haut, se trouvait une branche de gui.

- Je l'ai mis rien que pour toi. Assura Loana.

- Pourquoi rien que pour moi? Demanda Vincent.

- Ça ne te plait pas?

- Si! Mais on se connaît à peine. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les branches de gui.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Conclue Vincent.

- J'ai toujours raison.

A cet instant, Vincent s'approcha de Loana puis la pris par la taille. Soudain le cœur de Loana se mit à battre très vite. Pourquoi? Après tous c'est-elle qui voulait ça. Et puis ce n'était qu'un bisou. Un bisou entre deux camarades de classe. Un bisou entre une fille et un garçon. Un petit bisou. Un tout petit… Sur la joue.

- C'est tous? Demanda Loana.

- C'est tous! Assura Vincent. Si tu m'accompagne au bal de Noël, peut-être que tu auras plus?

Es-ce que Vincent était en train de prendre le contrôle de la situation? Loana hésita un instant puis lui demanda :

- C'est une invitation?

- Exactement! Lui répondue Vincent.

- Plutôt du n'importe quoi! Les interrompus Mme Yondo en sortant de la salle d'espagnol, gâchant le petit moment merveilleux de nos deux jeunes héros.

Elle ne resta pas longtemps. Elle marcha juste tout droit jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Loana gloussa.

- Alors à ce soir?! J'espère que tu viendras.

Vincent pris le même chemin que Mme Yondo, mais lui se dirigea vers les escaliers et laissa Loana pris à son propre jeu. Es-ce que les garçons aussi sont capables de manipulation? Savent-ils retourner la situation à leurs avantages? On dirait.

Quand plus personne n'était dans son champ de mire, Loana sauta sur place tant elle était heureuse. Après tous, elle en avait tous les droits, elle allait danser avec Vincent Kay au bal de charité de Noël du collège. N'étais-ce pas une raison suffisante?

Chapitre IX : Légère panne

Loana se mirait dans son grand miroir à queue en or. Elle inspectait sa tenue de haut en bas.

- Parfait!

Elle se trouvait parfaite. Elle adorait sa robe rouge vif à dos ouvert. Elle adorait son maquillage digne d'une reine. Elle adorait ses chaussures qui lui avaient coûté son argent de poche du mois entier. Bref, elle adorait sa tenue.

- Magnifique! Tu seras élue reine du bal! L'applaudit sa sœur Angelina sur le pas de la porte.

- Je sais. Je sais.

- Tes copines son en bas. Elles attendent dans une voiture jaune flash horrible. Continua Angelina.

- Ça doit être la voiture du frère de Gina. Il nous accompagne. Expliqua Loana.

Loana passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, puis se regarda de nouveau dans son grand miroir.

- Miroir, miroir, qui est la plus belle?

- Toi, Loana Grims. Répondue le miroir.

Ce miroir parlant était un des nombreux cadeaux que Loana avait reçus pour Noël. N'est-il pas génial?

- Je suis prêt. Annonça Loana.

Elle prit son mini sac noir à paillette puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle examina une dernière fois sa tenue puis sortie.

En bas de son immeuble, adossé sur une voiture jaune, se tenait Gina. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier noir avec des bottes montante.

- T'en a mis tu temps!

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que te plaignes.

- Bas…

- Stop! Ordonna Loana. Ce soir, pas de dispute ou de commentaire. Ce soir, c'est ma soirée.

Gina fit semblant de tousser.

- Je veux dire… C'est notre soirée. Se repris Loana.

La portière de la voiture flashant s'ouvrit alors et laissa sortir deux escarpins roses fuchsia attaché à deux longues jambes bronzées. Une main au vernis rose/pourpre/bleu fut lancée.

- Coucou! Cria Katie.

Loana était étonné. Comment Katie avait put se transformer en une jeune lycéenne sexy en portant juste une robe bouffante couleur rose? Il fallait qu'elle lui donne son secret. Car pendant un instant, on ne voyait plus Katie la débile de service qui pose des questionnes stupide. Non, au contraire, on voyait une jeune demoiselle gracieuse, élancée, élégante et souriante. A la pointe de la mode et au début d'une vie de caprice.

- Waouh! Tu compte faire quoi avec cette tenue?! Lui demanda surprise Loana.

- Bas draguer. Et aussi trouver mon admirateur secret…

- S'il existe! L'interrompue Ashley en passant sa tête par la fenêtre avant de la voiture.

Cette dernière, portait une robe bustier vert foncée avec une veste noire en cuir et des bracelets métallique bruyant.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu gâches tous. C'est pas ma faut si tu n'as aucun but dans la vie, alors arrête. Dit Katie en descendant de la voiture.

- Les filles, vous aller pas commencer. Supplia Loana. Ce soir, j'ai dis aucune dispute.

- A parce qu'on te doit respect et loyauté. Lança Gina en vérifiant son trait d'eye-liner.

- Arrêter! Hurla Loana. C'est ma soirée. Je veux juste que Vincent m'embrasse.

- Quoi?! Crièrent-elles en chœur.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda précisément Katie.

- Si vous voulez que je vous explique, monter dans cette voiture. Je vous saurais tous en chemin. Ok?

- Ok! Acceptèrent-elles.

Katie remonta dans la voiture suivie de Gina et en fin de Loana. Loana tâta le cuir blanc des sièges de la voiture, puis s'installa confortablement.

- Ton frère la bien choisis! Complimenta Loana.

- Je sais. Dit Gina.

- Appart la couleur. Commenta Ashley.

- Katie à raison. Il faut que tu te trouve un copain. Lui lança Gina.

- Elle n'a pas dit ça.

- Mais je l'ai pensé très fort! Expliqua Katie.

- Regardez! Leurs ordonna Loana.

Elles collèrent alors toutes leurs visages contre la vitre. C'était Paula. Elle rigolait avec ses deux Paulettes : Nina et Breanna. Nina et Breanna portait la même chose, une robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'au genou. Alors que Paula portait, une robe bustier pourpre. Elle s'était fait un chignon, vous savez ceux qui montent un peu trop haut.

Loana baissa la vitre.

- Pourquoi vous riez?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Regarde les pneus! Cria Paula avant de monter dans une limousine blanche.

Loana fixa les pneus. Et ne compris pas tous de suite. Jared, le frère de Gina, déclencha le moteur.

- On y va les filles! Annonça-t-il. Mettez vos ceintures!

Elles s'exécutèrent. La voiture commença à avancer. Loana laissa sa tête se reposer. Tous à coup la voiture fit de drôle de bruit avant de s'arrêter.

Jared descendu de la voiture. Gina baissa une des vitres :

- Qu'es-ce qui ce passe?

- Merde! On a percé mes pneus!

- Quoi?! Comment tu le sais? Demanda Gina.

Loana se leva d'un coup. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert et ses mains étaient accrocher grâce à ses ongles au cuir de la voiture. Comme s'il elle venait de fait un cauchemar, elle cria :

- Paula!

Ses amies la fixèrent, se demandant pourquoi elles n'y avaient pas penser plus tôt. Mais ce n'était rien. Jared réparerait ça en quelques minutes et elles pourraient arriver à temps à la soirée. N'es ce pas?

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient enfin arrivées devant la grille du collège Henri Matisse. Loana était exténuer et très énerver. Paula avait-elle vraiment crut pouvoir les empêcher d'être à la soirée en perçant juste les pneus? Peut-être.

Les filles descendirent de la voiture flashant. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'établissement.

Dans le hall de ce dernier, la musique était mit à fond. Il y avait des centaines de personne ou plus sur la piste de danse. De grande table où se trouvait les apéritifs étaient coller au mur et recouvert de nappe rouge. Un grand sapin était en plein milieux du hall. Il était décoré de boule rouge et bleu avec des guirlandes jaune or et blanc. Une boule à facette avait aussi été installée. Tous le monde était là. Les professeurs discutaient avec les parents pendant que les élèves se trémoussaient horriblement sur la piste de danse. Mais soyons lucide, personne n'est venue à cette fête pour discuter des examens de fin d'année ou encore des notes du trimestre. Cette fête était juste l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes et pour les gens important de la ville d'exhiber leurs tenue bling-bling. Pour Loana c'était l'occasion d'avoir Vincent.

En parlant de Vincent, celui-ci était en train de se servir un verre de ponch avec ses amis : Ethan et Zachary. Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie s'approchèrent.

- Tu es enfin là! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus. Vincent s'approcha de Loana et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Paula m'a dit que tu avais la gastro.

Les yeux de Loana s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est totalement faut! Assura Katie. C'est elle qui…

Ashley mit sa main sur la bouche de Katie pour qu'elle ne dise plus un mot.

- L'importance c'est que tu sois là. Vincent lui fit la révérence. Tu veux danser?

Loana sourit puis lui tendit sa main.

- Je vais danser les filles. Occupez-vous de Paula! Ordonna-t-elle.

Vincent l'attira sur la piste de danse alors que ses amies tournèrent leur regard vers Paula qui était assise sur une des marches de l'escalier.

- Salut! Dit une voix.

- Salut! Répondue Katie.

Une brune décoloré en robe jaune horrible fit la bise à Katie. Ashley tira la langue en signe de dégout. Gina, elle, était bien trop occuper à chercher du regard ATM.

- Il est là! Hurla presque Gina en le montrant du doigt.

- Où ça? Demanda Ashley en avalant en une gorger tous son verre de ponch.

Gina pointa son doigt vers ATM. Celui-ci portait une sorte de costume pingouin, que les gens de Gilmington portaient juste lors des soirées de charité et des fêtes de Noël. Il avait un verre à la main et discutait avec Mme Carlson.

- On y va! Annonça Gina en tirant Ashley par le bras.

- Bonne chance! L'encouragea Katie avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Shirley.

Alors que Gina et Ashley se précipitait vers ATM, Mme Carbona tapota son micro (ce qui provoqua un horrible petit bruit) puis monta sur une estrade installer à l'occasion. Elle demanda le silence. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'estrade. Elle commença à parler :

- Merci à vous tous d'être venue. Et merci aussi pour vos dons. Grâce à vous des enfants malades recevront les soins qui leurs son dû. Elle tapota une seconde fois le micro. La caisse Mme Carlson ?!

Mme Carlson se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et arriva devant la petite estrade avec la caisse. Il tendit la caisse à Mme Carborna. Celle-ci mit son micro sous son bras gauche pour pouvoir ouvrir la caisse. Et sa grande surprise, la caisse était vide.

- Mais où est l'argent?!

La foule se mis à crier. Pas de peur évidement, plutôt de rage. Avaient-ils donné leurs argents pour rien?

- Mme Carlson, on attend des explications! Cria Mme Carbona dans son micro.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. L'argent était encore là il y a dix minutes lorsque j'ai vérifié.

Mme Carbona fronça les sourcils. Elle descendue de l'estrade lançant son micro à Mme Gordon. Elle traversa le hall à une telle vitesse que tout le monde eu presque peur. Elle fit signe au DJ d'arrêter la musique, aux serveurs de ne plus servir et au portier de bloquer toute les issues.

- Personne ne sort avant qu'on est retrouvé l'argent.

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec vous! Cria un parent d'élèves.

- Oui! On n'a pas donné notre argent pour rien! Rajouta un autre parent d'élève.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire tous ça. Moi, je sais c'est qui! Annonça Paula. Elle montra du doigt Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie. Ce sont-elles!

La foule se tourna vers les 4 adolescentes. A cet instant Loana crut qu'elle allait exploser.

Chapitre X : Accuser à tort

- Je vous le jure! Ce sont-elles? Assurait Paula à la principale. Elle montrait toujours du doigt la petite bande qui était horrifié par ses accusations.

- Es-ce vrai? Osa demander Mme Carbona à la petite bande.

Gina voulait gerber tant elle était choquer. Katie ne comprenait rien comme d'habitude. Ashley lançait un regard malsain à Paula et au reste du corps enseignant et Loana, elle, étonnamment afficha un sourire.

- J'attends une réponse? Demanda de nouveau Mme Carbona.

- Nous n'avons rien fait. Assura Ashley.

- Pourquoi on aurait volé la caisse, hein? On n'est pas pauvre, nous! Dit Katie en postillonnant au visage de Paula.

- Tu insinues quoi Débilewoman ?! Hurla presque Paula.

- Bon mesdemoiselles vous n'avez rien fait, n'es ce pas? Demanda Mme Carbona.

- Oui! Affirmèrent-elles ensemble.

- Alors pourquoi les accuser vous Mlle Abdul?

- Elles sont les dernières à être arrivé, que faisaient-elles pendant tout ce temps ? Vous n'avez cas allé voir dans leurs casiers. J'ai vue Katie et Shirley y aller alors que tout le monde dansait. Et comme tout le monde le sais, Katie obéit qu'à Loana. Donc elles sont toute dans le coup. Expliqua Paula.

- Je n'ai pas tous compris. Avoua Mme Carbona.

- Je vais voir. Proposa Mme Genest. Aller les filles, vous venez.

La musique fut remise au départ de Mme Genest.

Dans les couloirs d'Henri Matisse, Mme Genest fouillait les casiers de nos garces préféré. Le casier de Katie était décoré de rose en fausse fourrure et de paillette. Tous ses livres étaient recouverts d'une couverture rose fuchsia et d'un K majuscule, mais pas d'argent. Le casier de Shirley était banal, on voyait bien qu'elle n'y passait pas son temps. Il était juste rempli de feuille d'heure de colle et de feuille de classeur sur lequel il y avait écrit des centaines et des milliers de fois : « Shirley + Irvin ».

- Bon a qui le tour?! Questionna Mme Genest.

- Madame… Commença Loana. Vous savez très bien qu'on n'a rien volé.

- Et vous savez que Paula ment comme elle respire! Continua Gina.

- Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir dans son casier à elle! Termina Ashley.

Paula baissa les yeux.

- Tu as volé l'argent?! Demanda Mme Genest.

- J'ai juste crut qu'elles l'avaient fait. Expliqua Paula.

Mme Genest leva les yeux au ciel pour dire à quel point sa l'ennuyait.

- Bon les filles, c'est sérieux! On a volé de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Alors si vous savez vraiment qui l'a volé dites-le.

- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien volé et je ne sais pas qui l'a voler. Dit Ashley. Donc je peux y aller?

- Bon d'accord! Allez-y je vais réglée se problème avec Mme Carbona et Mme Carlson. Allez filez! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les filles s'exécutèrent.

- C'est moi ou Paula devient de plus en plus cinglée?! Dit Ashley en se rongeant les ongles.

- Peut-être, mais comme je connais Paula ça risque de nous tomber dessus. Expliqua Loana. Il vaut mieux qu'on retrouve l'argent avant elle.

- Personnellement je m'enfiche. Moi je vais à la recherche de mon admirateur secret argent ou pas argent! Dit Katie en se dirigeant vers le Hall. Shirley tu viens ?

Katie tira Shirley puis disparut du champ de vision de ses amies.

- Moi, je veux aller parler à ATM, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis qu'on est arrivé. Gina courra vers le Hall.

- Et moi… Commença Ashley. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher cet argent.

- Moi non plus! Avoua Loana. On va danser?!

- On y va.

Chapitre XI : Le Jeux de la Bouteille !

- Je tiens à vous rappeler que l'argent à été voler et qu'il faut le retrouver… Expliquait Mme Carbona à travers son micro.

Tous le monde ne semblait plus vraiment si intéresser. Tous le monde dansait, mangeait et parlait.

- Jolie costume! Complimenta Gina.

ATM se retourna.

- Merci! Jolie robe.

- Merci!

- Tu n'es pas avec Amber et Daniela?!

Gina eu envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça?

- Non! Hurla presque Gina. Je ne suis, et je ne serais jamais avec elles.

- Ok! ATM se servis un verre de ponch. Tu en veux?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas?

- Salut Anthony! Dit Amber.

- Salut la SALOPE! Gina enfonça trois gros morceaux de gâteau dans sa bouche, puis but tout son verre de ponch.

- Ça va? Demanda ATM à Gina.

- Oui! Marmonna Gina entre deux parts de gâteau.

- Salut Gina!

Gina sursauta lorsque Tim Veranes apparut devant elle.

- Tu veux danser chérie?! Tim s'adossa à la table puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je suis tout à toi.

Amber gloussa. Gina sentait que le gâteau allait remonter.

- Tim à raison. Il est temps de danser! Annonça Amber. Elle tapa dans ses mains et commença une sorte de petite danse. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la piste et entraina ATM par la même occasion.

- Je crois que… Commença Gina.

- Pas la peine de finir ! Je sais que tu veux danser !

Tim tira Gina par le bras.

La piste de danse était remplit. Tim se trémoussait de façon horrible, Amber jouait les allumeuses de bas étages et ATM et Gina les regardaient horrifier.

- Tu veux prendre l'air peut-être ?! Lui proposa ATM.

Gina leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu avait-il enfin entendue ses prières?

- Ouais!

- On va sur le toit et on les laisse. Ils vont bien ensemble je trouve.

- Oui moi aussi je trouve. Attends t'as dit sur le toit?!

- Ouais!

- Ok!

- Quelqu'un a trouvé l'argent? Demanda Mme Carbona dans son micro. Personne?

Sur le toit, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient éclipsé. Un feu avait été allumé ainsi que quelques cigarettes. Lexie écrasa sa cigarette puis hurla :

- Qui veut jouer au jeu de la bouteille?!

Tout le monde sur le toit hurla, montrant qu'ils étaient d'accord. Un cercle humain fut formé. Tacha Banelos plaça une bouteille de bière en plein centre.

- Je commence! Annonça Tacha.

- Pétasse! Toussa Zachary.

Tacha tourna la bouteille. Celle-ci tomba sur Tim Veranes.

- Berk! Je crois que je vais recommencer.

- Non, on ne recommence pas. Lui dit Ashley en se rongeant les ongles.

Tacha était déçus, au contraire de Tim qui sautait sur place. Après quelque tape dans les mains de ses camarades, Tim s'approcha de Tacha. Celle-ci recula une seconde. Le groupe cria alors son nom pour l'encourager. Elle se reprit alors, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

- Sur la joue?! Tu n'as pas mieux? Lui demanda étonner Lexie.

- Je suis un peu malade, il vaut mieux que je… Elle toussa. Tu vois.

- Ok! Accepta Lexie. A mon tour! Elle tourna la bouteille, celle-ci tomba sur…

- Anthony! Annonça Lexie. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi j'embrasse vraiment.

Lexie s'avança à une telle vitesse, que Gina aurait put l'insulter de tous les noms de pétasse du monde. Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise puis passa ses bras autour de son coup. Leurs deux nez se touchèrent un instant, puis Lexie pencha sa tête vers la gauche et ATM sa tête vers la droite. Toute les filles présente, fut étonner par l'expérience de Lexie. Elles assistèrent à un baiser fougueux. Lexie repris de plus belle, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'ATM et continua son périple dans la bouche d'ATM.

- C'est bon! Ordonna Gina. Tu vas l'étouffer. C'est bon! Arrête!

Lexie lâcha ATM qui était devenue tout rouge. Elle essuya sa bouche puis se rassit à sa place.

- Eh bien je vois que tu as l'habitude! Tu devrais donner des cours. Suggéra Lexie.

Gina voyait rouge.

- Bon c'est à mon tour! Katie pris la bouteille puis la tourna. Dans sa tête elle suppliait que la bouteille tombe sur un beau gosse qui pourrait être son premier baiser.

- Aller ! Aller! Braillait Katie.

La bouteille tournait de plus en plus vite. Katie attendait avec impatient qu'elle s'arrête. Elle s'arrêta.

- Vincent! Cria-t-elle déçut.

- Non! Hurla Loana. Je ne l'accepterai pas.

- Pourquoi?! Il y a écrit ton nom quelque part sur lui. Lui lança Paula.

- Je ne veux pas l'embrasser! Cria Katie sous le choque.

- Tu es obligé! Lui expliqua Lexie.

- Donne-lui seulement un bisou sur la joue. Lui conseilla Ashley.

- Non! Pas de bisou sur la joue! Ordonna Loana.

- Bon arrête tes gamineries Katie, si tu ne veux pas, moi si.

Paula tira Vincent vers elle puis l'embrassa. Loana crut vomir, Ashley s'enfichait, Katie pleurnichait et Gina s'écroula parterre.

- Ça va? Demanda ATM.

Gina se releva un peu étourdit. Puis vomis tous les gâteaux qu'elle avait engloutit. Tous le monde recula. Les gémissements de Gina n'empêchaient pas d'entendre Mme Carbona parler dans son micro.

- Berk!

Tous décampèrent. Plus personne n'était là appart Loana, Ashley, Katie, ATM, Vincent et Paula.

- C'est bon! Annonça Gina. Je crois que j'ai tous sortie.

- On voit ça! Ironisa Ashley en tortillant une de ses nattes.

- Tient! Dit ATM en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Gina s'essuya la bouche.

- Aller on y va! Vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas en hauteur.

- La hauteur à avoir quoi avec son vomissement?! Demanda Ashley en fixant Katie du regard.

- Bas… Bégaya Katie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'en sais rien.

Ashley et Katie aidèrent Gina à tenir debout puis descendirent les escaliers pour aller jusqu'au Hall. Loana avec croisée ses bras sur son ventre et avait le visage serré. Vincent ne disait pas un mot ainsi qu'ATM.

Arrivée dans le Hall, Mme Carbona parlait toujours dans son micro. Sur l'estrade, Mme Carlson comptait les billets que Dina Barton lui remettait.

- … La coupable à avouer. Dina Barton sera exclut temporairement.

Tous le monde commença à protester, mais se résigna bien vite à la décision de Mme Carbona.

- … Sur ce, le collège Henri Matisse vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année…

Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie était tout au fond, assissent sur les marches des escaliers. Au contraire de tout le monde, elles, réclamaient vengeance.

Chapitre XII : Petite Soirée apitoiement!

Katie Sumer adorait le rose, depuis le temps vous vous en êtes surement tous aperçus. Car comme sa propriétaire s'habillait de rose la majorité du temps, sa chambre était constituée de quatre murs rose pâle, d'un bureau rose fuchsia…

Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus, c'était ce gigantesque lit à baldaquin en bois blanc. Celui-ci était recouvert de draps et de couverture dans tous les tons de rose possible. Des tapis en forme de cœur et étoile en fausse fourrure rose décorait le planché.

Katie était sur son lit, entourer de ses fidèles amies. Loana tenait entre ses mains une paire d'escarpin. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa perruque blond-blanc avant de commencer :

- La séance peut commencer! Annonça-t-elle en tapant sur une boîte à chaussure à l'aide du talon de son escarpin. Maître Lower, pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi vous accuser M. Sumer?!

- D'écouter aux portes et de rapporter! Hurla Ashley en montrant du doigt le jeune garçon de 9 ans.

Celui-ci avait été attaché à l'une des chaises de réalisateur en fausse fourrure rose de sa sœur. Il avait été bâillonné à l'aide d'un foula en léopard violet. Et peinturlurer de rouge à lèvre et d'eye-liner.

- Humm… Essaya-t-il de parler.

- Maître Perez, dites ce que votre client essaie de dire! Ordonna Loana en tapotant sa perruque qui lui grattait.

- Il dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Après tous il est jeune et ne sais pas encore ce qui est mal ou bien. Expliqua lentement Gina.

- Humm… Loana caressa son menton pour réfléchir puis tapa à l'aide son escarpin la boîte à chaussure posé sur le lit. Les jurés qu'en penser vous!?

- Et bien… Je pense qu'il est coupable! Dit Katie en se mettant du vernis rose sur les ongles.

- Coupable! Loana tapa une dernière fois sur la boîte à chaussure. M. Sumer sera obligé de faire des travaux d'intérêt général pour se faire pardonner par sa sœur et ses BFF! Annonça Loana. La liste Ashley!

- Ok! Ashley s'éclaircie la voix avant de lire la long liste qu'elle avait écrit au stylo-plume violet sur son cahier de Maths. Elle n'écrivait jamais ses cours de maths, il fallait bien que ce cahier serve à quelque chose.

- Nathan Sumer tu devras accomplir les tâches suivantes : …

- Ranger la chambre de Katie sous notre surveillance.

- Faire la vaisselle de Katie (sans le lave vaisselle bien-sûr)

- Sortir le chat de Katie (Kara) tout les soirs

- Donner ton argent de poche à Katie (pendant 3 mois)

- Assurer sérieusement la sécurité de la chambre de Katie qui est le centre de nos opérations pendant notre présence

- Porter nos sacs lorsqu'on ira au centre commercial

- Ranger la chambre de Lara (la petite sœur de Loana) à la place de Loana

- Passer l'aspirateur chez Ashley

- Laver la voiture de Jared (grand frère de Gina) à la place de Gina

- Servir les apéritifs pour notre « soirée de révision »

- Faire toute les corvées ménagères après les soirées pyjamas

Hum… Ai-je oublié quelque chose? Demanda Ashley.

- Non! Opinèrent-elles toutes.

Ashley déchira la liste de son cahier puis la lança à la figure du petit Nathan. Loana tapa dans ses mains.

- Les filles on passe aux choses sérieuses! Elle sortie son portable pourpre de la poche avant de son sac blanc recouvert de faux cristaux. Elle ouvrir la boîte à chaussure et le jeta dedans. Aller vous aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule sans moyen de communication.

- Je n'ai pas compris cette partie du plan. Tu pourrais expliquer? Demanda Katie.

- Tu veux dire réexpliquer! Ironisa Ashley en jetant son Blackberry dans la boîte à chaussure.

- Eh bien… D'accord! Mais le gnome il sort! Loana montra du doigt le pauvre Nathan toujours ligoté. Moins il en saura, moins on l'aura dans les pâtes.

Katie se leva d'un bond puis s'avança vers son frère. Elle tira la chaise de réalisateur jusqu'au couloir puis claqua la porte au nez de son frère.

- C'est bon! Explique! Katie rejoignis ses amies sur son lit.

- Mardi je me suis disputé avec mon père, donc il ma privée de sortit. Pour une fois, il ne m'a pas prix mon portable…

- Pourquoi il t'a puni? Demanda Katie.

- Chuut! Crièrent Ashley et Gina.

- Parce que j'ai oubliée d'aller chercher ma petite sœur à Lacid Park! Mais bon… Loana enleva la perruque qui lui grattait tant et la jeta parterre. Bref, il m'a puni. Ça veut dire que je ne doit pas être à la « soirée révisons ».

- Je suis désolé pour toi! Dit sincère Katie.

Loana leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Katie faisait-elle pour être aussi stupide parfois?

- Je vais venir à la « soirée révisions », sauf que mon père ne le saura pas. C'est pourquoi je vais venir ici en cachette.

- Comment? Et les portables pourquoi on les laisse ici? Questionna tout à coup Gina qui semblait, elle aussi, ne rien comprendre.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que mon père veux me prendre mon portable je le donne à Katie pour le garder et lui faire croire que je l'ai perdu.

- Et nous, pourquoi nos portables reste ici? Questionna à son tour Ashley.

Loana respira lentement pour contrôler sa colère. Pourquoi, il fallait qu'aujourd'hui, elles soient tout complètement neuneu. Katie lui suffisait amplement, elle n'avait pas besoin que tout ses BFF deviennent stupide. Et pire encore, lorsqu'elle essayait d'oublier que ses BFF ne semblaient rien comprendre, il fallait qu'elle revoit Paula embrassant Vincent. Voir cette garce poser ses lèvres charnues sur son prince charmant l'avait assez traumatisé. Alors pourquoi le revivait-elle chaque seconde? Que les hommes sont idiot songea Loana.

- Laisser tomber! Ordonna-t-elle. Elle s'éventa à l'aide d'un cahier qui trainait.

Gina voulait poser son portable lorsqu'il sonna. Le dring-dring du portable Nokia bleu/blanc insupporta Ashley qui se boucha les oreilles.

- Je t'ai dit mille fois de changer de sonnerie! Hurla Ashley.

- C'est ATM!

Gina lança le portable dans la boîte à chaussure puis la ferma.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?! Demanda Loana.

- Pourquoi TU ne répond pas! Lui lança Gina.

Loana ouvra la boîte puis sortie le Nokia. Elle le lança à Gina. Gina le relança à Loana qui le lança à Ashley qui ne l'attrapa pas. Le portable tomba sur le sol recouvert de fausse fourrure rose puis sonna. Encore un message!

Un autre portable sonna, cette fois c'était celui de Katie.

- Il m'a envoyé un poème!

- Comment il a eu ton numéro?! Questionna Ashley.

- Chuuuuuuuut! La fit taire Gina.

- Lis-le! Dépêche! Ordonna Loana.

- Ma belle, tu es belle… Commença Katie.

- C'est un nul! Commenta Ashley.

- J'ai entendue mieux! Beaucoup mieux! Renchérie Loana.

- Chuuuuuuuut! Grogna Gina.

- Tu es la seule dans mon cœur et je t'aime plus que ma sœur…

- Il est vraiment nul ce poème! Digne de Tim Veranes! Cria presque Ashley.

Katie hurla.

- Continue! Ordonna de nouveau Loana. Je veux pouvoir te critiquer moi aussi.

- Au moins on sait qu'il a une sœur! Ironisa Ashley avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je voudrais tant te rencontrer mais je l'avoue, il m'est difficile de te parler. Alors accepte mon invitation, à une soirée de donation…

- Faire rimer « invitation » et « donation » c'est vraiment nul! Il doit vraiment être chuté! Commenta Ashley.

- Ça se passera au collège Henri Matisse à onze heures précises. Après le match de foot contre les Poules d'Orcagna School! Gros bisous ma Katitinou.

- Berk! Hurla presque Ashley. C'est n'importe quoi! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, qu'il est une équipe qui s'appelle les « Poules » ou qu'il t'ais donné un surnom digne d'une gamine de maternelle.

- Il est surement dans l'équipe de foot, c'est bon signe?! La rassura Gina.

- Ouais, peut-être que c'est le porteur d'eau ou pire le responsable des maillots sale. Ricana Loana en admirant sa french manucure.

Katie éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur un porteur d'eau? Pourquoi? Elle n'était pourtant pas moche. Alors pourquoi aucun mec ne lui avait jamais proposé de sortir avec elle. Bon, oui, certain l'on fait. Mais il n'était pas à la hauteur. Etais-ce elle? Elle en demandait trop alors qu'elle n'en valait pas tant. Les larmes de Katie coulaient de plus en plus.

- Vous êtes trop insensible toutes les deux! Dit Gina en prenant Katie dans ses bras.

Ashley ne se sentait pas coupable. Elle pensait juste avoir dit la vérité et si dire la vérité passait par le faite d'être insensible, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Loana, quant à elle avait ses propres problème, alors les crises d'angoisse de Katie ne lui faisait ni froid ni chaud.

Le téléphone de Gina sonna de nouveau. Personne ne pris la peine de le prendre. Il resta parterre alors que sa propriétaire rejoignait Katie dans ses pleures. Décidément, le quatuor de choc était en plein moment d'auto-apitoiement. C'est vrai! Katie en avait marre de ne pas savoir qui était son admirateur secret. Et pourquoi gardait-il ça secret? Était-il moche ou encore pire handicapé mentale? Loana voulait étrangler Paula ou mieux encore la tuer. Car elle se demandait pourquoi Paula s'intéressait toujours au même garçon qu'elle. Etais-ce pour l'embêter ou ressentait-elle quelques choses pour Vincent? Gina voulait étrangler Lexie et ATM. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à elle quant temps qu'amie et pas en temps que petite-amie? Etais-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi « expérimenter » que les autres filles d'Henri Matisse? Et pire, pourquoi devait-il draguer d'autres filles devant elle? Et encore pire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'appelle après être partis sans un mot, sans un au revoir? Ashley, elle, se demandait si un jour elle aurait envie de s'apitoyer sur elle-même à cause d'un garçon. Elle espérait que ça n'arriverait pas et que si ça devait arriver, que ça soit pour Zac Efron et personne d'autre.

Chapitre XIII : Un match de foot

Loana Grims ne supportait pas que tout le monde regarde Paula Abdul. Surtout pour ensuite la complimenter. Cette dernière avait des bottes très ravissantes au pied que toutes les filles présentes dans les gradins admiraient.

Irène McAdam en T-shirt « ALLER MATISSE » encourageait les joueurs de foot d'Henri Matisse en maillot noir.

Une cloche retendit ainsi que quelque coup de sifflet. Le terrain de foot d'Henri Matisse fut alors envahi de jeune adolescent en crampon et en short. Deux équipes pouvaient être distinguées, une en maillot noir (Henri Matisse) et une en maillot vert (Orcagna School). Mme Genest courra à toute vitesse, son sifflet à la bouche et se retrouva très vitesse en plein milieu du terrain près des entraîneurs et des joueurs.

- Il est vraiment trop BEAU! Hurla Irène sur le point de s'évanouir dès que M. Viret entra sur le terrain.

Ashley leva les yeux au ciel puis but une gorger de sa bouteille d'Evian.

- Pourquoi on est là déjà? Loana souffla sur ses ongles couleurs bleu caraïbe. Alors?

- Pour découvrir qui est l'admirateur secret de Katie. Lui expliqua Gina pour la énième fois.

Loana soupira.

- On ne pouvait pas venir à la fin du match?! Demanda Ashley en se bouchant les oreilles tant les cries d'Irène l'insupportait. Elle lui donna un coup dans les tibias. Tais-toi!

- Non! C'est mieux de venir en avance! Expliqua Katie. Surtout lorsqu'on ne sait pas qui on doit attendre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il existe? Questionna Ashley. Peut-être que tous ça n'est qu'une blague. Je pourrais être en train de dormir…

Soudain un ballon de foot atterris sur le quatuor.

- Aïe! Hurla Ashley. C'est officielle, je déteste le foot et tous ceux qui le pratique. Elle se leva. Je m'en vais. Vous m'appelez dès que vous trouver « le copain de Katie ». Ashley fini sa phrase par des guillemets puis descendue les escaliers du gradin en même temps que le ballon qui l'avait « attaqué ».

- But! Hurla Irène avant d'étreindre Loana, qui semblait s'enficher qu'un but est eu lieu.

- Pourquoi elle siffle? Brailla Loana. Elle va me rendre sourde si elle continue.

- C'est la mi-temps. Dit Irène en tendant un billet de 5 dollars contre un Hot-dog.

- Enfin! Soupira Loana. On va pouvoir en finir.

Loana tira Katie par le bras.

- Où tu m'emmène? Demanda Katie.

- Voir ton admirateur secret! Annonça Loana.

- Tu sais c'est qui? S'enthousiasma Katie.

Loana leva les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des fois où Katie était vraiment… Vraiment trop…

- Allons-y! Cria Katie.

Elle tira alors Gina qui tira Irène. Elles descendirent ensemble les escaliers puis arrivèrent sur le terrain de foot. Elles le traversaient à vitesse grand V et arrivèrent devant les portes du vestiaire n°1.

Katie posa son oreille contre la porte.

- Il parle de moi, c'est sûr! Chuchota Katie.

- Et pourquoi pas de mon cul pendant que tu y es! Lui répondue Irène.

- Chuuuut! Taisez-vous! Ordonna Loana.

Il eu un léger silence.

- Il parle de moi bien-sûr! Reprit Loana en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Irène regarda sa montre. Elle enfonça dans sa bouche le dernier morceau de son hot-dog et annonça :

- Le match va bientôt reprendre!

- Qu'es ce qu'on fait? On ne sait même pas c'est qui? On va pas entrez dans le vestiaire et leurs demander s'ils veulent sortir avec Katie? Questionna Gina.

- Du calme! Dit Loana. Elle fit une courte pause. Je suis vexée que tu croies que je n'ai pas un plan plus intelligent. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux une secondes fois. Passe-moi ton portable Katie!

- Pourquoi? Demanda Katie.

- Pour appeler l'idiot qui t'as envoyé le poème! Lui expliqua Loana.

Loana agita ses petits doigts devant Katie. Katie sortie alors son portable de la poche de son sweat-shirt violet/pourpre et le donna à Loana.

Loana farfouilla partout dans le téléphone de Katie. Il y avait toute sorte de message. Mais Loana ne s'attarda pas dessus. Les ongles de Loana volaient sur les touches du LG de Katie comme les oiseaux volaient dans le ciel.

- C'est bon! Annonça Loana en lança le LG à sa propriétaire.

Les quatre filles collèrent alors leurs têtes contre la porte du vestiaire.

- Ça sonne! Hurla presque Katie.

- Appelle encore! Lui ordonna Loana.

Katie sortie de nouveau son portable. Le bruit de téléphone qui résonnait dans le vestiaire devînt de plus en plus fort. On entendit alors M. Viret crier contre un élève.

Katie se redressa un peu. Puis se retrouva debout. Elle regarda alors par le hublot de la porte.

- Oh my God! C'est Eric Cales!

Les filles ne dirent pas un mot. Que pouvait-elle dire? Appart que dans la vie on tombe sur beaucoup de crapaud avant de trouver le prince charmant.

Chapitre XIV : Que la soirée commence!

Katie Sumer faisait les cents pas devant la porte d'entrer de sa maison. Elle portait une robe de nuit jaune claire sur lequel (encore une fois) on retrouvait son visage imprimé.

Sa mère avait une main chargée d'un manteau de fourrure et l'autre d'un téléphone portable.

- Elles ne sont toujours pas arrivé? Demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

- Non! Elles seront bientôt là! Assura Katie.

- J'espère! Lui confia sa mère. Je voudrais voir toutes tes copines avant de partir. Elles seront combien déjà?

- Euh... Katie leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. 5!

- 5 c'est raisonnable! Assura le père de Katie en rejoignant la conversation.

- Peut-être... Mais je vous rappel à tous les deux qu'à lui tous seule, Nathan à réussit à saccager mon salon. J'ai dû appeler des professionnels pour tous arranger. Dit la mère de Katie en sortant un petit miroir de son sac.

- Je ne suis pas Nathan. Moi, je ne dérangerai rien. Après tous j'ai toujours été responsable. Assura Katie.

Ses deux parents lui lancèrent un regard noir pour lui rappeler toute ses bêtises passé. Elle baissa les yeux. La sonnette de la porte fut alors entendue. Le père de Katie ouvra la porte, et laissa entrer deux jeunes demoiselles.

- Bonsoir! Mercie d'accepter qu'ont dorment ici! Crièrent presque Gina et Ashley.

Gina portait un survêtement bleu clair. Sur son derrière il y avait écrit en grosse lettre GINA. Elle tenait aussi à la main, un sac Adidas rose/gris. Ashley, elle, avait deux sacs de couchages bleus marine sous les bras. Elle portait un jean gris avec une veste verte sous laquelle elle portait un T-shirt blanc rayé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Du moment que je retrouve ma maison dans le même état dans lequel je l'ai laissé, tous ira bien. Dit la mère de Katie.

- Bon, commença le père de Katie en regardant sa montre, on va y aller. Où sont les autres?

- Loana arrive. Elle doit juste réexpliquer à son père pourquoi il faut qu'elle vienne.

- Hum... Mais ça fait seulement 4 personnes. Qui est la cinquième questionna? Demanda Le père de Katie.

- Une cinquième? Qui a tu invitée? demandèrent ensemble Gina et Ashley.

Katie roula des yeux pour expliquer à ses amies que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Après tous elle avait réussit à les convaincre de la laisser organiser cette soirée sans surveillance. Elle arrivait à manipuler ses parents, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils lui autorisaient tous. Katie repris alors la situation.

- J'ai dû me tromper ! Ça fait 4.

- Bon on y va ta mère et moi.

Son père s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Pas de bêtises!

- Bien sur, M. Sumer. Jamais de la vie. Assura Gina.

Les 3 adolescentes regardèrent partir les deux adultes vers leur voiture. Katie ferma la porte tout en leurs disant au revoir grâce à des signes de mains. Katie attendue que ses parents est vraiment quitter les lieux avant de sauter comme une hystérique. A la suite de ça, les filles montèrent dans la chambre de Katie au premier. Gina se laissa tomber sur le lit de cette dernière. Ashley s'assit sur une chaise de réalisateur en fourrure rose alors que Katie cherchait quelque chose sous son lit recouvert de couverture rose bonbon. Katie tira la boîte rose/violet de sous son lit et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortie 3 portables. Un violet avec de faux cristaux (celui de Loana), un Nokia bleu/blanc appartenant à Gina et pour finir un Blackberry rouge et noir appartenant à Ashley.

- A vos portables les filles. Dit Katie en lançant chaque portable à sa propriétaire. On va organiser la meilleure de toute les soirées que cette ville est jamais connue.

- Et Paula Abdul ne sera pas invité! Annonça Loana en entrant brusquement dans la chambre aux plusieurs ton de rose.

- Loana je ne t'ai pas entendue sonner. Comment es-tu rentré? Demanda Gina en se roulant dans les draps rose de Katie.

- Je suis là depuis des heures.

- Quoi?!

- Je suis cachée dans la cabane à outil des Sumer depuis des heures. Comme je savais que mon père ne m'autoriserait pas à sortir à cause de ma privation de sortit et bien je suis venue en cachette. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Et s'il appelle les parents de Katie? Paniqua tous à coup Ashley.

- Mon père croit que je dors. Et puis ma sœur Angelina me couvre. Aucun danger.

- Bon on peut revenir au sujet important. Comme notre fête secrète où Paula ne pourra pas s'incruster autant que les SALOPES. Dit Gina.

- Oui! Je veux que cette fête soit la meilleures qui n'est jamais été organisé. Annonça Katie en tapant à toute vitesse sur son LG.

- J'invite Vincent. Annonça Loana en attrapant son précieux portable. Il est hors de question que je laisse Paula gagner.

Ainsi, nos garces préférées tapaient sur leurs portables. Que vas-t-il se passer à cette soirée? Pour le savoir il faudra être invité.

Chapitre XV : L'amour et ses autres petits coup bas !

Règle n°1 : ne jamais provoquer nos 4 adorables emmerdeuses. Avec le temps vous aviez tous compris.

- Entrez! Dit Katie en ouvrant la porte à Lydia Slovaters et Tiffany Wall.

- Mercie! Répondirent Lydia et Tiffany. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent retrouvant une foule d'adolescents.

Chez les Sumer, 51 rues des chausseurs, la musique était à fond. Zachary Luther, futur DJ, était aux commendes de la stéréo alors que tous ses amis se trémoussaient sur le parquet (si bien ciré) de Mme Sumer.

- Je t'aime Tacha Balenos! Hurla Scott Kerr en sautant dans le canapé. Il avait une bouteille de coca cola à la main et jouait le mec complètement saoul. Il tomba juste à côté de Tacha.

- Je t'aime toi! Dit Scott une dernière fois avant de roter.

Katie juste à côté d'eux, essayait de sauver le reste des vases de sa mère qui n'avaient pas encore été cassé. Ashley et Gina traversèrent la pièce pour la rejoindre.

- Ils deviennent incontrôlable! Dit Katie.

- Je ne trouve pas! Ils sont juste… Dit Gina en regardant attentivement Mario Soreno et Warren James lancer du papier toilette dans tous les sens. …Agité !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Commença Katie. Je suis sérieuse. Ils saccagent ma maison.

- On voit ça ! Commenta Ashley.

Un rouleau de papier toilette rose atterris dans le ponch. Éclaboussant les trois adolescentes juste à côté.

- C'est moi où ils deviennent tous complètement fou?! Dit Ashley.

- Maintenant tu me crois!

- Mais où est Loana? Demanda Gina.

Les trois filles cherchaient alors du regard Loana.

- C'est beau n'es-ce pas? Dit Loana en s'approcha d'elles.

Elle affichait un sourire impeccable. Bien trop impeccable.

- Beau! Commença Ashley. Tu veux dire Horrible !

- Oh my God ! Hurla tous à coup Gina en se jetant à terre.

- Qu'es ce que tu as ?! Questionna Loana.

Gina ne dit rien elle montra juste du doigt Tim Veranes. Les filles comprirent tous de suite.

- Cachez-moi ! Chuchota Gina.

- Tu veux aussi te cachée d'ATM ?! Dit Ashley en montrant du doigt ce dernier qui venait d'entré.

- Surtout qu'il parle avec Amber ! Annonça Loana.

- Et Lexie ! Renchérie Katie.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Hurla presque Gina toujours à terre. Qui les a invités ?

- Moi ! Lui répondue Katie. En faite…

- Ils viennent par ici ! Annonça Gina avant de recevoir un rouleau de papier WC en plein figure.

- Il y a une question qui m'intrigue, commença Ashley, où ils ont trouvés ce papier WC ?

Katie, elle aussi, se posait cette question.

- Salut les filles ! Dit ATM en arrivant devant le quatuor.

A cet instant, Gina se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la belle frimousse d'ATM : le mec de ses rêves. Comme le disait le surnom que les méninges de Gina avaient inventé, ATM : Anthony McAlester est Terriblement Magnifique. Et je le confirme. Anthony possédait deux yeux couleurs noisette magnifique, un sourire étincelant, des cheveux auburn qui brillaient au soleil, une peau mâte, une taille raisonnable (ni trop grande, ni trop petite)… Mais ce que Gina adorait chez lui, c'était l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Une odeur particulière. Un parfum hors du commun. Une classe d'un prestige exemplaire. Une sensation de protection que ressentait Gina lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de le sentir sans paraître pour une folle.

- Pourquoi es-tu parterre ? Demanda ATM avant de tendre sa main à Gina.

Cette dernière gloussa bêtement avant de se lever. Debout, elle réajusta sa mini jupe noire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffé vite fait.

- Euh… Commença Gina avant d'être interrompus par un vase cassé.

- Encore ! Soupira Katie avant d'entrainer Ashley avec elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Parla pour la première fois Lexie.

Gina leva les yeux au ciel puis les reposa sur Loana, lui signifiant « Aide-moi ! ». Loana éclaircie alors sa voix :

- Tu n'as pas vue Vincent, Lexie ?

- Euh… Commença Lexie.

- Bien ! La coupa Loana. Tu vas me le montrer !

Loana tira Lexie par le bras et la fit traverser toute la pièce. Gina sut alors qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir. Elle sortit un gloss goût orange/abricot (goût préféré d'ATM) et s'en appliqua sur les lèvres.

- Ce ne serait pas Daniela ?! Dit Gina en montrant du doigt un endroit quelconque de la pièce pour détourner l'attention d'Amber. C'est elle, n'es-ce pas ?

- Où ça ?! demanda Amber.

Mais c'était trop tard, Gina avait décampé avec ATM vers l'allée devant la maison des Sumer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Questionna ATM.

Gina respira lentement. Elle mordu sa lèvre supérieur.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels ?

Gina s'étira dans tous les sens, faisant par la même occasion voler dans les aires ses cheveux mi-bruns, mi-châtains.

- Mais… qu'es ce que tu fais ? Gina ! Je te parle ?! Hurla presqu'ATM.

- Rien ! Assura Gina.

- Alors ?! Demanda ATM.

- Rien !

Gina posa son doigt sur la bouche d'ATM avant de respirer un bon coup. Elle serra alors ses deux lèvres, qui se transformèrent en un cœur couleur pêche. Elle s'avança vers ATM sûr de réussir son coup. A cet instant, tout semblait parfait pour Gina. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment où elle et ATM vivrait leur amour pleinement. Elle se trompait. Oui, car à ce moment précis le grand portail en marbre de la propriété s'ouvrit laissant entrer une Toyota gris métallisé. Gina et ATM sursautèrent lorsque les fars de la voiture les éblouirent, puis se cachèrent dans des buissons non loin de là. La voiture se gara dans l'allé. Mme et M. Sumer en descendirent et entrèrent dans leur demeure.

Dès que Mme Sumer eut mit un pied dans le séjour, elle hurla. Pour plusieurs raison, mais surtout parce que Ned Vreeland s'amusait à descendre les escaliers en portant une de ses robes de chambre. M. Sumer se mit alors à crier :

- Tout le monde dehors! Maintenant!

Tout le monde s'arrêta d'un coup et tourna son regard vers les deux adultes présents. C'est alors là que Katie apparut devant ses parents les bras remplit de papier toilette.

- Mais… Qu'es-ce… Commença la mère de Katie avant de glisser à cause une flaque de Fanta.

- Maman ! Brilla Katie avant de se précipité à son chevet.

- Tout le monde dehors ! Et je ne le redirais pas encore une fois ! Cria de nouveau M. Sumer. Sinon j'appelle tous vos parents.

A cet instant, tout le monde obéit. Loana et Ashley sortirent par derrière. Gina les rejoignis un peu plus tard. Les parents de Katie sermonneraient leur fille. Katie croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir pire. Et bien elle se trompait. Car lorsque ses parents posèrent leurs yeux sur Nathan : leur fils. Et qu'ils le virent en caleçon avec seulement un tablier Hello Kitty pour le couvrir. Ils devinrent rouges. Et là, Katie sut qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Elle sut qu'elle allait être punie pour un bout de temps.

Chapitre XVI : Paula 1, Loana 0

Loana Grims et Gina Zadriguez tapait du pied devant la propriété des Lower. La grande maison qui faisait face à un grand rond point avait tous ses volets fermés. Loana se demanda donc si Ashley comprenait la phrase « On passe chez toi, mais on fait vite ». Loana était de très mauvaise humeur. Pour trois petite raison évidente : Premièrement, Vincent n'avait pas mit les pieds à la fameuse « soirée révision ». Deuxièmement, elle s'était cassée un ongle à cause d'avoir escaladé le mur de sa maison pour que son père ne l'attrape pas. Et troisièmement, parce qu'Ashley prenait un temps fou pour trouver un faire à lisser.

- C'est bon ! Annonça Ashley en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je l'ai trouvée !

Elle s'avança vers Loana puis lui donna le faire à lisser.

- Eh bien… Tu en as mis du temps ! Loana passa sa main dans ses cheveux. On y va maintenant.

- Pourquoi on y va déjà ? Demanda Ashley.

- Je sais que Katie n'est pas là pour jouer les idiotes, mais sil-te-plaît ne l'a remplace pas. Dit Loana en rangeant délicatement le faire à lisser dans son sac.

- Tu m'insultes là ! Hurla presqu'Ashley.

- Si TU ne veux pas que je T'insulte, arrête de jouer les filles complètement idiotes. Loana fit une courte pause. Mais puisque qu'il est capital que tu le saches et que tu le comprennes…

- Que je sache quoi ? Et que je comprenne quoi ? Questionna tous à coup Ashley.

Loana leva les yeux au ciel.

- Hier je t'ai appelé et je t'ai dis de me prêter ton faire à lisser…

- Oui !

- Je t'ai aussi dis que j'allais me venger de Paula en lui faisant une blague dont moi seul j'ai le secret.

- Ah oui ! C'est bon, je m'en rappelle. Que je perds la mémoire…

- Bref… Commença Gina. Maintenant que mademoiselle à retrouver la mémoire on peut se dépêcher !

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Les 3 amies marchèrent de plus en plus vite. Elles arrivèrent vite au collège Henri Wallon où le match de quart de finale avait lieu.

Sur le terrain de foot d'Henri Wallon, le gazon était verdoyant et les lignes blanches toutes fraîches. Mais revenons au plus important, vous vous doutez bien qu'elles ne sont pas venue jusqu'ici pour regarder un match de foot. Vous vous en doutez bien. Loana avait un plan sur mesure. Un plan maléfique. Pour Paula bien sûr. Mais le plus important pour elle, était cas même de voir Vincent.

Alors que Loana cherchait Vincent, sur le grand terrain verdoyant, les deux équipes fars de Gilmingthon, les Jaguars d'Henri Wallon et les Pirates d'Henri Matisse s'affrontaient.

Dans une tribune, Mme Carbona et Mme Genest encourageaient l'équipe d'Henri Matisse tout en sirotant une boisson rafraichissante. Un peu plus bas, toujours dans une tribune qu'on pourrait décrire de VIP, Katie Sumer et Kathryn Capistrano discutaient. Ashley et Gina les rejoignirent.

- Salut ! Les saluèrent en chœur Ashley et Gina.

- Salut les filles ! Chuchota Katie.

- Pourquoi tu parle tous bas ! Chuchota à son tour Ashley.

- Et c'est quoi ce costume que tu portes ? Demanda Gina.

En effet, Katie s'était accoutrée d'une longue robe noire manche long. Elle avait un foulard blanc qui lui recouvrait presque tout le visage. Et ses magnifiques yeux noisette étaient cachés par d'horribles grosses lunettes de soleil.

- Alors ? Insistèrent Ashley et Gina.

- Parce que ma mère me croit à la bibliothèque pour mon exposé.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te cache ? Questionna Gina.

- Parce que ma mère m'a envoyée un message dans lequel elle m'a dit qu'elle venait au match avec la mère de Kathryn. Alors je me cache pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas.

- Ah ok ! Comprirent enfin Ashley et Gina.

- Et les livres c'est pourquoi ? Demanda Ashley en piquant une chip dans le paquet de Kathryn.

- C'est des livres sur « Pourquoi il ne faut pas désobéir à ses parents » ! Vous connaissez ma mère, elle trouve toujours le moyen de me traumatiser.

- Tu dois les lire ?! Demanda Gina.

- Ouais ! Et après je dois lui en faire un résumé. Un gros résumé.

Katie se laissa tomber sur la table. Ashley et Gina la plaignaient.

- Aller Matisse ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Enfin surtout M. Viret ! Braillait Irène McAdam les bras surchargé de pancarte d'encouragement.

- Irène ! Irène ! Sil-te-plaît ! Arrête de crier ! Supplia Ashley avant de se boucher les oreilles.

- Aller les filles ! Hurla Irène. C'est un grand match ! Si on gagne, on ira en finale !

- Si ON gagne ?! Tu dis ça comme si ça nous intéressait ! Dit Ashley.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Cria presque Loana en les rejoignant. Mais c'est qui ?

Loana pointa du doigt Katie. On pouvait la comprends. En deux jours, Katie était passé de Fashion Victim accros au rose fuchsia à une bonne sœur échapper d'un couvent.

- C'est moi ! Katie !

Loana la regarda de la tête au pied. Elle aurait bien voulut dire quelques choses du genre « C'est quoi ces fringues » ou « Pourquoi tu nous joue les bonnes sœurs », mais elle n'en dit rien.

- Bon… Commença Loana. Passons ! Revenons aux choses importantes. Loana pointa ses deux index vers elle.

- C'est-à-dire moi !

Toutes les filles levèrent leurs yeux au ciel.

- Il faut absolument que je trouve Vincent ! Je dois l'embrasser pour qu'il oublie cette idiote de Paula.

- Ok ! On te regarde d'ici. Dit Ashley avant de tirer une chaise et de s'assoir.

- Tu es sérieuse ?! Hurla presque Loana.

- Ouais ! Tu n'as pas besoin de nous, puisque Vincent est juste en bas avec Paula.

Loana crut qu'elle allait mourir. Etais-ce vrai ? Elle se tourna d'un coup et put apercevoir Vincent en compagnie de Paula. Les cheveux de Loana étaient comme enflammer tant des centaines d'idée malsaine passait dans son esprit à cet instant là. Elle serra alors ses mains puis courus jusqu'à Vincent et Paula.

- Pourquoi tu lui parle ! Hurla Loana.

- Parce qu'il a bon goût contrairement à toi. Répondue Paula.

- Toi, tu la ferme ! Cria Loana.

Juste à côté, Breanna et Zachary se tenait la main et Nina essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Ethan qui avait les yeux fixés sur Katie.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Commença Vincent. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de crier ?!

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu nous fais chier ! Beugla Paula avant de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Je croyais que je t'intéressais ! Hurla Loana.

- Si… Commença Vincent avant d'être couper par les hurlements des tribunes.

- Les filles ! Brailla Paula.

Breanna et Nina sursautèrent.

- On y va !

Paula frôla Loana, qui à cet instant voulait la tuer, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires suivie de ses deux Paulettes.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller Ethan ! Dit Zachary avant de pincée Ethan.

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Conclue Ethan.

- Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Loana.

Vincent respira lentement.

- Mon père à eu une promotion. A cause de ça on doit déménager au plus vite. C'est-à-dire à la fin de la semaine.

- Et les examens de fin d'année et les cours et tes copains et les profs et… Et moi.

Après cet alignement de « ET » Loana était un tout petit peu essoufflé. Vincent, lui, ne savait que dire. Enfin… Il trouva cas même les mots pour lui dire.

- Loana tu me plais !

Les yeux de Loana s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne t'intéresse pas. Et que je suis juste un jeu pour Paula et toi…

- Quoi ?! C'est tout à fait faut ! Hurla presque Loana.

- Arrête ! Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. J'ai mené ma petit enquête et j'ai découvert que Paula et toi vous vous disputé les mêmes mecs…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je ne crois rien. Je pense juste que tu m'aimes parce que Paula m'aime. C'est elle-même qui me la dit.

- Pardon ! Dit Loana écœurée.

- Je ne veux pas être un jeu pour toi et elle… Et puis je change de collège, alors je pense que ce n'est plus la peine qu'on continue comme ça. Je préfère me consacré à mes études et mes amis. Je pense que les petites-copines vont attendre.

Loana ne savait que dire. Vincent lui fit la révérence puis ajouta :

- Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontré Loana Grims.

Il disparut alors, laissant Loana sur le faite accomplie. Laissant deux équipes de foot s'entretués. Laissant les gens, la populace continué de vivre. Et quand un bruit de sifflet fut entendu, Loana sursauta. Elle regarda le score et sus que ce n'était que le début. Car ce coup de sifflet, était l'introduction d'une future histoire. Celle où elle ce vengerait pour de bon de Paula Abdul.

Chapitre XVII : Jour de pluie…

La pluie tombait sur l'établissement si réputé. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas comme dans les contes de fée et le soleil semblait ne pas s'être levé. L'orage était la seul chose qu'on pouvait entendre ainsi que les frottements de doigt qu'Irène provoquait en tapant sur son Sony Ericsson.

Abrité sous un parapluie noir (preuve de leur mauvaise humeur), nos 4 héroïnes attendaient l'ouverture du collège Henri Matisse.

- Ils nous disent de venir en avant, mais ils sont en retard… Ils se foutent de nous ! Dit Gina en mordant dans un croissant.

- Non ! Ils se foutent de toi ! lui lança Loana avant de se regarder attentivement dans son petit miroir en forme cœur qu'elle adorait tant.

- Ça va sonner dans… Dit Irène en fixant son portable. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

- Ce n'est pas le nouvelle an, alors arrête nous tous ça ! Ordonna Loana.

Ashley, Gina et Irène se regardèrent alors. Elles se demandaient toute pourquoi Loana était de si mauvais humeur. Ok, Vincent l'avait en quelque sorte « rejeter » mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Je sais que tu es énervé… Commença Irène avant de ranger son portable dans son sac. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être vache avec nous. Après tout, nous somme tes amies.

- Si tu le dis !

Loana passa sa mains dans sa chevelure voluptueuses puis descendue les marches qui menait à l'entré du collège Henri Matisse. Ashley, Gina et Irène fit de même.

Loana ne pouvait pas croire une seconde que les choses pouvait être pire, mais elle se trompait. Ce n'était que le commencement. Car lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'établissement on l'arrêta avec une matraque. En effet, un homme d'au moins une quarantaine d'années, un peu joufflu, habillé d'un uniforme de policier l'empêcha de passer.

- Je sais que je suis extraordinaire, mais ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour m'empêcher de passer.

- Mademoiselle, croyez-moi ce n'est absolument pas pour ça que je vous empêche de passer.

Loana pris son aire réfléchit.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'empêcher d'aller en cours ?

Le vieil homme lui montra alors du doigt son sac à main.

- Mme Carbona est si obséder par les sacs à main ?!

- Non, je dois le fouiller !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

- Oh que si !

Le vieil homme lui arracha alors son sac à main et l'ouvra. Il renversa sur le sol tous le contenue du sac de Loana. Celui-ci contenait :

– Quatre tubes différents de gloss

– Un trousseau de clef

– Un iPod Nano rouge

– Un flacon de vernis pourpre

– Une lime à ongle

– Six stylos qui sentent

– Un peigne à queue violet

– Une pochette Hello Kitty

– Un miroir de poche en forme de cœur

– Des élastiques pour cheveux

– Un carnet de correspondance Henri Matisse

– Une boîte à lunette D&G

– Un portable Samsung couleur pourpre

Choqué par ce que renfermait le sac de Loana, le vieil homme demanda perplexe :

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez en cours ?

- Oui ! Absolument ! Et à cause de vous, je vais être en retard. J'espère que vous contez ramasser mes affaires.

Le vieil homme ne savait que dire après ça. Et lorsqu'Ashley, Gina et Irène arrivèrent devant lui suivie de plusieurs élèves, il ne sut que faire.

- Stop ! Dit-il en écartant grand ses bras. Personne ne pas sans que je l'ai fouillé.

- Il est sérieux ?! S'étonna Irène.

- D'accord, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Ashley fit une courte pause. Si vous voulez je vous aide.

Ashley renversa alors tous son sac parterre. Son sac contenait :

– Un livre de français

– Un livre d'Espagnol

– Un livre de maths

– Un livre d'anglais

– Un classeur Lulu Castagnette

– 3 cahiers Oxford

– Un carnet de correspondance Henri Matisse

– Un portable Blackberry Rouge/Noir

– Une barre aux noisettes

– Un paquet de chips

– Une crème pour les mains

– Un iPod Nano violet

– Des écouteurs

– Un paquet de chewing-gum à la fraise

– Un stylo 4 couleurs

– Une dizaines de cartes de crédit

– Un billet de 5 dollars

Ashley s'abaissa vite fait pour ramasser son billet de 5 dollar et ses nombreuses cartes de crédit. Gina s'approcha pour l'aider alors que Loana demandait :

- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dans nos sacs ?

- Ordre de la principale et du conseille des parents d'élèves ! Il pointa son doigt vers le plafond. Vous savez ses gens, ils ont que ça à faire. Croyez-moi ça ne m'amuse pas de faire ça, mais y a le loyer à payer et il faut travailler.

Personne n'osa parler après ça. Et pour une fois, on ne vue pas Loana protester. Le vieil homme vérifia tout les sacs des élèves et les laissa partir en cours.

En cours de maths, Loana avait une migraine pas possible. Et l'interruption de Mme Genest n'arrangea rien. Mais rien du tout. Mme Leblanc s'arrêta juste de parler pour laisser place à Mme Genest.

- Sortez vos carnets de correspondance ! Ordonna la CPE.

Tout le monde obéit.

- Le 12/01/10… Commença Mme Genest avant d'être couper par l'entré bruyant de Katie.

- Excusez-moi d'être en retard ! Dit cette dernière avant de courir s'assoir à sa place.

- Bien… Je reprends. Elle s'éclaircie la voix avant de continuer à parler. Le 12/01/10, le collège Henri Matisse vous annonce l'intégration de l'uniforme.

Des protestations furent entendues. Mme Genest demanda le silence. A cet instant, Loana sut qu'elle devait dire quelques choses. Elle leva alors sa main.

- Oui ! L'interrogea Mme Genest.

- C'est une blague n'es-ce pas ? On ne va pas vraiment porter des uniformes !

- Eh bien si ! Ça vient du tout puissant ! Mme Genest leva ses yeux au ciel et pointa ses deux index vers le plafond. Je ne peux rien y faire !

Loana crut alors qu'elle allait vomir. Ils n'allaient pas vraiment la forcer à porter un uniforme ? « Ils », ceux qu'on appelle les tout puissants, n'allaient pas faire du collège Henri Matisse une prison où tout le monde porterait des horribles uniformes. Et même s'il le faisait, il ne le l'a forcerait pas elle. Il ne l'obligerait pas à porter un de ces stupides uniformes, n'es-ce pas ?

Chapitre XVIII : … Jour d'uniforme

Loana regardait désœuvré sa tenue. Comment l'éducation nationale pouvait autorisée cela? Et pire, comment pouvait-il la forcer à porter un uniforme comme les autres.

- A cause de ses stupides uniformes, ma vie sociale va passer de "Hyper Glamour" à "Hyper Naze". Pleurnicha Katie.

- Si tu crois qu'avant l'uniforme tu étais "Hyper Glamour", tu te trompe! Lui dit Ashley.

- Stop les filles! Il faut que je me concentre sur comment nous allons nous débarrasser de ses horribles uniformes! Les interrompu Loana.

Loana se massait les tempes tout en cherchant une solution à ce carnage. En effet, la cours de récré d'Henri Matisse ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à une école privée réputé qui n'adoptait pas l'uniforme. Il fallait que cela change, il fallait que tous redevienne comme avant.

- Salut! Crièrent presque Kathryn et Hayden en les rejoignant près de leur banc.

- Salut! Répondirent nonchalamment la petite bande.

- Bas... Qu'es ce que vous avez?! Demanda Kathryn.

Katie pointa ses deux index vers sa tenue.

- T'es sérieuses là?! Tu ne vois pas cette horrible tenue que je porte?!

- C'est horrible! Hurla presque Ashley. C'est comme si on enlevait sa fourrure à un cheval!

- Génial, tu es contre les personnes qui portent de la fourrure! Dit tu veux participer à la manifestation que j'organise?! Demanda Kathryn.

- C'est contre les uniformes? Demanda Gina en se grattant de partout. Parce que leurs tissus me grattent.

- Non! C'est pour ce battre contre l'abus des animaux! Expliqua enthousiasme Kathryn.

- Dis-moi il y a combien de personne qui participe à cette manifestation? Demanda Loana.

- Juste elle! Lui répondue Hayden.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais! Dit Loana en réajustant son serre-tête.

- Une manifestation?! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt! Hurla Katie en sautant du banc.

- Quoi?! Cria Gina.

- C'est moi ou elle devient de plus en plus folle! Dit Ashley.

- On va organiser une manif pour dirent à qu'elle point on déteste ses uniformes! On va faire grève! On n'ira pas en cours!

- Comment n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt?! Dit Loana. Tu as raison!

Loana se leva spontanément. Elle passa vite fait sa main dans ses cheveux puis dit :

- Les filles! Commença-t-elle. On y va!

- Ça n'a pas sonné! Dit Kathryn.

- Je sais. On commence la manif! Aller!

- Et... Les cours? Demanda Hayden.

- On s'en tape! Dit Gina en tirant Ashley. Il est hors de question que je pars en cours avec cette tenue.

Loana applaudit son amie.

- Et si on se fait renvoyer?! Demanda Ashley.

- Ils ne vont pas renvoyer tous le monde! Assura Loana avant de sortir un sifflet de son sac.

Elle siffla si fort que toutes les personnes présente dans la cours se tournèrent vers elle. Un silence apparut alors dans la cour de récré.

- Je vous dis « uniforme » et vous vous dites « ça craint ». Hurla Loana.

- Uniforme! Brailla une petite 6ème.

- J'ai dis : JE vous dis « uniforme » et vous vous dites « ça craint ».

- Désolé ! S'excusa la jeune fille.

Loana s'éclaircie alors la voix puis cria :

- Uniforme !

- Ça craint!

- Uniforme!

- Ça craint!

- Uniforme!

- Ça craint!

Katie enthousiasmer par la situation et tous les cris de ses camarades, cria:

- Y'en a marre des uniformes! Vive le rose!

Loana posa sa main sur les épaules de Katie.

- Ne sème pas la confusion, ils ont déjà assez de mal à comprendre l'algèbre.

Loana s'éclaircit la voix avant de crier de nouveau.

- Uniforme!

- Ça craint!

- Uniforme!

- Ça craint!

Ainsi diriger par Loana Grims dans la cour du collège Henri Matisse, des centaines d'élèves criaient, hurlaient, braillaient leurs protestation. Au même moment que les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts, la cloche sonna. Personne ne courra se ranger. Tous le monde continua de crier. Mme Carbona suivie de Mme Genest et d'autre professeurs arrivèrent vite près de Loana.

- Mlle Grims arrêté de jouer les perturbatrices! Cessez-moi tout ça! Hurla Mme Carbona.

Loana ne répondue rien. Elle continua juste de crier.

- Si personne ne vas en cours dans les minutes qui suit j'en connais beaucoup qui vont se faire renvoyer! Hurla Mme Carbona.

Quelques élèves succombèrent aux menaces proférés par Mme Carbona et coururent en cours.

- Ne partez pas! Ils ne peuvent pas tous nous renvoyer! Brailla Katie en jetant la veste de son uniforme dans les aires.

- Elle a raison restée! La soutenue Gina.

- S'il le faut on restera ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Hurla Loana.

- Uniforme! Cria Paula avant de monter sur le banc où tout le monde s'était regroupé.

- Ça craint!

- Uniforme! Reprit Loana en montant sur le banc.

- Ça craint!

- Mlle Abdul! Descendez tous de suite où votre père en sera tous de suite mit au courant!

- Vous avez cas l'appelez! Brailla Paula. Et dites lui de me changer d'école parce qu'ici tous le monde porte des uniformes!

- Ça craint!

Mme Carbona ne gérant plus rien, elle laissa la place à M. Viret, que généralement tout le monde écoutait.

- Hey... Silence! Taisez-vous! Je veux qu'on parle.

- De quoi? Demanda Gina. Du polyester qui me gratte!

- Taisez-vous! Cria Mme Genest. Il parle !

Etonnamment, tout le monde s'arrêta de crier.

- Bien ! Commença M. Viret. Je sais que vous êtes énervé et que porter un uniforme ne vous plait en aucune façon, mais croyez-le quant on vous dit qu'on ne peut rien et y faire. Alors… Ne gâcher par votre éducation pour tous cela.

- Ça craint ! Hurlèrent Zachary et Ethan.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

Triomphante, Mme Carbona traversa la cours de récré à vitesse grand V. De nouveau devant tout les élèves, Mme Carbona s'éclaircie la voix tout en tendant un téléphone portable à Paula.

- Votre père ! Annonça Mme Carbona.

- Oui papa ! Non papa ! Je ne veux pas ! Non papa, je ne joue pas les horribles morveuses ! Non…

Alors que Paula « discutait » avec son père, celui-ci responsable du conseille des parents d'élève, tout la cours faisait le silence.

- Au revoir papa !

Paula donna le téléphone à Mme Carbone puis dit à tous les élèves regrouper devant elle :

- Si on ne va pas en cours, on sera tous renvoyer. Et pas grave si le collège Henri Matisse n'a plus d'élèves.

Personne ne parla. Même Loana resta bouche bée.

Paula descendue du banc et ordonna à ses Paulettes : Nina et Breanna de la suivre. D'autres élèves firent de même.

Loana crut rêver. Ou encore pire, faire un cauchemar. Car ça y ressemblait de près.

- Vous avez entendue Mlle Abdul ! Commença M. Genest. Tous en cours sinon, vous serez renvoyer.

Sur ce, tous le monde se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Inclus Loana et ses copines.

Chapitre XIX : Un ciné ça vous dit ?!

Loana Grims détestait faire la queue. Et encore plus lorsqu'il y avait devant elle, un gamin de 9 ans qui prenait tous son temps pour choisir ce qu'il allait acheter.

- Le film va commencer dans 10 minutes… Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna Loana à Petit Nathan.

- Si je veux ! Riposta Petit Nathan en enfonçant quelques frites dans sa bouche.

A cet instant, Loana lui lança un regard fourbe et désapprobateur. Petit Nathan avala d'un trait tous ce qu'il avait dans la bouche puis laissa sa place à Loana.

- Pourquoi il est avec nous ?! Demanda Ashley.

- Parce que ma mère est toujours énerver contre moi. Lui répondue Katie. Chaque semaine elle change ma punition. Cette semaine c'est de ramener mon frère partout où je vais.

- Ça craint ! Dit Gina écœuré !

- Comme les uniformes du collège ! Renchérie Ashley.

Loana tapa de son joli petit doigt sur la cloche qui se trouvait sur le comptoir puis demanda :

- 4 milkshakes au chocolat !

- Non, 3 milkshakes au chocolat et une boisson allégée ! Rectifia Katie en tendant un billet de 5 dollars au vendeur.

- Et je voudrais ces petits gâteau à la fraise… ! Ajouta Petit Nathan.

Les 4 adolescentes se tournèrent vers lui et lui jetèrent un regard noir. Petit Nathan ne dit alors plus un mot et se dirigea vers les portes du cinéma.

Le vendeur ayant encaissé le billet de 5 de Katie demanda :

- Rien d'autre ?!

- Rien d'autre ! Assurèrent les 4 filles.

- Bien ! Je reviens dans 5 minutes !

Le vendeur parti, les 4 adolescentes se tournèrent vers les passants justes derrière elles. Et parmi eux, elles aperçurent Tim Veranes, Vincent Kay, Zachary Luther, Ethan Carlson et Anthony McAlester dit ATM. Gina et Katie sautèrent à terre et se cachèrent derrière Loana et Ashley. Ces deux dernières se recoiffèrent vite fait voyant que les garçons se dirigeaient vers elles.

- Salut ! Dirent en chœur la bande de garçon.

- Salut ! Dirent Loana et Ashley ensemble.

- Salut ! Marmonnèrent Gina et Katie toujours à terre.

Les garçons fixèrent alors leurs yeux vers les deux jeunes filles à terre et demandèrent :

- Pourquoi vous vous cacher ?!

Gina et Katie se levèrent alors puis vérifièrent qu'il n'est aucune tâche sur leurs tenues.

- Pour rien ! Dit Katie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors princesse, tu veux que le beau Tim t'aide à porter tes milkshake !

Au son de cette phrase, Gina crut qu'elle allait mourir. Loana qui n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur ses derniers temps arrêta la minable prestation de Tim Veranes.

- Non, c'est bon. La seule chose qui pourrait nous aider c'est que tu jette à la poubelle tes horribles chaussures !

Loana claqua des doigts. Et poussa à l'aide de ses deux bras la bande de garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

- On y va les filles ! Ordonna Loana.

Les filles ne dirent rien, elles suivirent juste Loana jusqu'à l'entrée du cinéma où Petit Nathan se trouvait.

A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand couloir qui menait jusqu'à deux grande portes. Sur la première porte, il y avait une affiche d'une comédie romantique. Sur la deuxième porte, il y avait une affiche d'un film d'horreur. Evidemment, Loana avait besoin de tous sauf d'une histoire d'amour cinématographique Hollywoodienne. Alors, il était évident que le quatuor accompagné de Petit Nathan était venue voir un film d'horreur.

Dans la salle, où des centaines de fauteuils rouges étaient installé, Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie s'assirent au premier rang. Petit Nathan fit de même. Il s'installa juste à côté de Loana. Lorsque ce dernier s'enfonça dans le fauteuil si moelleux, Loana lui jeta un regard noir et sombre :

- Tu rêve là ?! Tu ne vas pas t'assoir ici !

Loana pointa son pousse vers le fond de la salle puis reprit :

- Dépêche-toi sinon il n'y aura plus aucune place.

- Non ! Protesta Petit Nathan. Pourquoi vous vous avez le droit d'être assit devant et pas moi ?!

- Mon petit… Commença Loana d'une voix affective. Quand tu feras des cauchemars ce soir et que tu pisera sur toi, tu auras ta réponse.

Loana tira le sweat-shirt rouge de Petit Nathan puis le leva d'un coup.

- Aller ouste !

Loana croisa ses jambes puis fixa l'écran géant juste devant elle. Petit Nathan debout, ne protesta pas une seconde de plus. Il monta juste son short couleur beige puis disparut du champ de vision des adolescentes. Petit Nathan, loin d'elle, Loana crut, pendant un instant, qu'elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Mais elle se trompait.

Oui en effet, c'est bien ce que vous penser, la bande garçon qu'elles avaient saluées quelques minutes auparavant venait aussi regarder un film d'horreur.

Vincent Kay s'installa avec ses amis : Ethan Carlson, Zachary Luther, Tim Veranes et Anthony McAlester juste à côté de notre quatuor préféré.

Intérieurement, Loana suppliait que le film commence. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Vincent. A Vincent Kay, qui il y a quelques semaines de cela, l'avait en quelque sorte larguer. Oui, elle, Loana Grims, largué !

- Loana ?! Le pop-corn ?! Hurla presque Gina.

- Le voilà ! Dit Irène McAdam en lui tendant un sac de pop-corn.

- Merci ! Lui répondue ravie Gina. Toi aussi tu viens regarder ce film ?! Quelle coïncidence ?!

- Je sais !

- Chut ! Cria une personne dans le fond de la salle.

Loana roula des yeux lorsqu'Irène la gratifia d'un sourire. S'apercevant par la même occasion d'un léger détail.

- Ton appareil ?! Il a… Disparut !

- Je sais.

Irène sourit de plus belle.

- Assis-toi ! Chuchota Ashley avant de lui piquer une de ses barres au chocolat.

- Aller ! Renchérie Katie.

Irène se baissa puis avança vers la bande de garçon. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux blonde or aux mèches caramels, puis sortie une sucette goût fraise de sa poche.

- L'un de vous pourrait-il se décaler pour que je puisse m'assoir à côté de Loana ?! Marmonna-t-elle.

Les garçons opinèrent d'un hochement de tête. Tim au bout, se décala puis Ethan, puis Zachary, puis ATM puis en fin Vincent. Ce qui laissa une place pour Irène.

- Assis-toi vite ! Le film commence ! Lui ordonna Loana.

Qui au fond d'elle remercier le bon Dieu d'avoir mis Irène McAdam sur sa route.

Les publicités passées, le film commença enfin. Certain personne crièrent, hurlèrent et braillèrent. D'autre restèrent concentrer et subjuguer par les effets spéciaux. Et Loana Grims, elle, prit peur malgré elle. Elle sursauta sur place puis se recoiffa. Avant de se blottir dans les bras de son voisin. D'une toute petite voix, elle se confessa :

- Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque. A quel point tous me parait horrible quand tu ne fais plus partie de mon paysage. Et pire parfois, lorsque je repense à la manière dont tu m'as laissé la dernière fois, je verse des milliers de larmes. Elle fit une courte pause. Je t'aime tellement !

- Ah bon ?! Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Lui répondue Irène.

- Quoi ?! Mais où est Vincent ?!

- A côté de moi ! Tu veux que je lui répète tous ce que tu m'as dis ?! Tu sais j'ai une très bonne mémoire.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

- Ok !

A cet instant précis, une voix féminine gratifia la salle entière qu'un rire diabolique. Loana se sentit extrêmement mal allaise, ce qui je dois l'avouer, n'ai jamais arrivée auparavant. Loana avait l'impression d'avoir été la victime d'une blague que le monde entier trouvait marrant sauf elle. Car il n'y avait pas de quoi rire.

Chapitre XX : Aveu Particulier

Toujours dans la salle bondée du cinéma, Loana et ses BFF étaient concentré dans une des nombreuses œuvres du 7ème art.

- Mais où est passé Irène ?! Demanda Gina ? Je veux un autre paquet de pop-corn !

Voyant qu'Ashley ne lui répondait pas, Gina lui donna un coup dans les épaules. Cette dernière sursauta puis cria :

- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu…

Ashley ne put finir sa phrase. Gina posa sa main sur sa bouche puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Où est Irène ?!

- A côté de Vincent !

Aussi tôt la nouvelle était arrivé jusqu'au cerveau de Gina, aussi tôt elle se leva. Elle rampa jusqu'à Vincent, passant devant les pieds de Loana et de Katie. Arriver à destination, et ne voyant pas Irène, Gina s'assit dans le fauteuil libre qui lui faisait face. Elle tâta son ventre puis s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avant de laisser échapper :

- J'ai faim !

- Tiens ! Dit une voix en lui tendant un paquet de bonbon à la réglisse que Gina adora tant.

- Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Soudain, Gina reconnue cette voix. Il s'agissait d'ATM. Cette voix qui la faisait tant frémir qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis la « soirée révision » de Katie. Et lorsqu'il la gratifia d'un de ses sourires qu'elle adorait tant, elle hurla :

- T'es trop mignon toi !

- Pardon ?!

- Vient que je t'embrasse ! Lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas embrasser Vincent idiote ! Hurla à son tour Loana.

- Chuuuuuut ! Dit Katie accompagné de plusieurs personnes.

- Mais ce n'est pas Vincent, c'est ATM !

- Non ! C'est Zachary ! Annonça-t-il.

Loana et Gina devinrent toute rouges.

- C'est ma place ça ?! Dit Irène les bras chargé de paquet de bonbon.

- Chouette ! Des friandises !

Gina s'empara de quelques paquets de bonbon puis se dirigea vers sa place. Laissant Irène s'installer. Celle-ci demanda :

- Es-ce que j'ai raté quelques choses d'important?!

- Non ! La rassura Loana.

Toujours dans la salle de cinéma bondé, Loana se limait les ongles. Elle était tellement anéantie par sa dernière découverte : elle aimait encore Vincent. Et pire encore, elle avait fait sa « déclaration » à Irène comme une idiote. Comment cela était-il possible ? Toujours préoccuper par les paroles qu'elle avait prononcée il y a 20 minutes, Loana demanda à Irène :  
- Dit, ça reste entre nous deux ce que je t'ai dit tous à l'heure ? Tu ne le dis à personne ! Et surtout pas à Vincent !  
Loana entortilla une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
- Je compte sur toi ! Après tous qui voudrait savoir que moi, Loana Grims, j'ai fait ma déclaration à toi plutôt qu'à mon ex-petit ami ?  
Loana fixait toujours l'écran et ne regardait pas Irène. Elle était tellement concentrée dans le film que quand la tête de l'actrice principal roula parterre et que son corps s'écroula dans un bain de sang, Loana ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la première personne qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux et appuyait son front contre le bras d'Irène quand elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Car bien qu'Irène fasse beaucoup de sport à cause de M. Viret, elle n'avait pas des bras aussi ferme et aussi musclé. Loana souleva enfin sa tête pour voir la personne à qui elle s'accrochait car elle en était sur ce n'était pas Irène. Quand elle vit le visage de son pseudo-protecteur ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Même l'actrice principale du film n'avait pas fait une tête pareille avant de mourir. Loana eut soudain très chaud car elle venait de se rendre compte que son protecteur n'était autre que Vincent. Et il ne semblait pas du tout disposer à la repousser comme elle l'aurait soupçonné. Non, le garçon la regardait attentivement avec une lueur dans ses yeux. Loana en était sûre maintenant, c'était la fin de sa vie car le garçon qu'elle aimait le plus allait désormais se moquer d'elle. Et le cri que poussa Loana en se rendant compte de son erreur accompagna en chœur le cri d'horreur de la fille sur l'écran.

Chapitre XXI : Tout est une question de physique

- Comment des personnes humaines on put inventer une telle torture ?! Laissa échapper Katie en plein cours de physique.

M. Durgeau, nouveau dans l'établissement, se retourna net. Il déposa délicatement son feutre velleda sur son bureau hautain puis demanda le silence pour la énième fois. Le silence de nouveau rétablit, il annonça :

- Aujourd'hui on va travailler en groupe. Il y aura au moins quatre ou cinq groupes ! Il fit une courte pause. Vous devrez construire un circuit électrique. Le matériel se trouve dans la réserve. Je compte sur vous pour vous comporter de manière responsable.

Tous le monde brailla des « oui » et des « bien sûr » avant de se précipité dans la réserve. Loana, elle, resta à sa place. Après tous elle était Loana Grims, elle n'était pas du genre à être excité par une simple expérience. La seule expérience scientifique qui pourrait l'intéresser, serait une machine qui pourrait détruire Paula Abdul et lui rendre Vincent.

- Alors …?! Dit Katie en branchant la prise du générateur. On fait quoi déjà ?

- Katie ! Hurla M. Durgeau.

- Quoi ?! Dit-elle innocemment.

- Fais attention ! Tu pourrais tous nous tuer.

- Oui monsieur.

Katie se remis à trifouiller dans les tonnes de fil qui traînaient autour du générateur et de ses ballerines gris qui était en harmonie avec le veston gris souris de son uniforme.

- Katie ! Hurla une voix.

- Quoi ?! J'ai fait attention. Assura Katie en se tournant dans tout les sens ayant peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

- Rien ! Hurla Gina. Calme-toi !

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?!

- Tiens !

Gina lui tendue un boucle de fil couleur de couleur violet.

- Avec ça, ça sera surement plus beau.

- Ce n'est pas le but que ça soit beau. Dit Ashley en tournant les pages de son magazine.

- Moi j'adhère ! Annonça Loana avant de débrancher les fils de couleurs vert et jaune.

- Un peu de silence ! Brailla M. Durgeau de son bureau.

Le professeur au visage pâle enleva ses lunettes puis en frotta les verres avec un mouchoir. On toqua. Plusieurs fois même. Mais personne n'entendue à cause du bruit grandissant dans la salle de classe.

- Mais qu'es-ce… Commença Katie.

- T'inquiète je m'occupe de tout. Dit Loana pour rassurer Katie.

Un peu plus loin, Paula contemplait son reflet dans le verre translucide du hublot de la porte d'entré. C'est elle, qui fit entré le beau Karim. Le jeune homme, tenait à la main un gros carton couleur blanc cassé. M. Durgeau qui l'avait vue entré demanda :

- C'est pour quoi ?!

- Ce sont les ampoules que vous avez commandées. Dit-il avec une voix fortement masculine.

En effet, à lui tout seul il valait tout les bambins de la 3ème A et plus encore. Des bras musclés, des fossettes à tomber et des yeux bleu comparable à l'océan. Il avait tout.

- Alors ?! Je pose ça où ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça ! Beuglait Katie au fond de la classe.

- Qu'es-ce que tu en sais ?!

- Apparemment plus que toi. Au lieu de brancher les fils dans les prises tu les as enroulés autour du générateur comme si c'était un paquet cadeau.

- Je trouve ça plus design ! Laissa échapper Ashley derrière une photo de Miley Cyrus.

- Ce n'est pas le but, je te rappelle. Se moqua Gina croquant une chips.

- Laisse-moi faire ! Beugla de nouveau Katie.

- Aller vas-y ne te gène pas !

Loana croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourna son regard de ses amies. Elle put donc voir Karim.

- Qu'es-ce que le coach de ma sœur fait là ?!

- Qui ?! Demandèrent ses amies en cœur.

Ashley leva les yeux de son ONE et Gina fourra son paquet de chips au fond de son sac Louis Vuitton. Katie, elle préféra rester concentrer sur son projet.

- Qu'es-ce qui fait là ?!

- Eh bien… tu sais Loana les gens ne passe pas que leurs temps à s'occuper de ta famille et de toi. Ils ont une vie en dehors de chez toi… lui expliqua lentement Ashley.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Ash ! Brailla Loana.

A ce moment précis le générateur explosa et recouvra les quatre filles d'une couleur noir. Et même si c'était la tendance de l'été, il était hors de question que Loana est cette horrible liqueur sur le corps.

- Ahhahhhhahahahahahahah ! Hurla Katie en sautant par tout.

Son visage était recouvert d'un liquide noir et puant. De la fumer sortait de sa prétendu invention.

- Bas bravo mademoiselle je sais tout ! L'applaudit Loana avant de sortie son miroir pour voir si son visage avait survécue à l'attaque.

- OH MY GOD ! Cria-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible ?! Brailla Durgeau dans tout les sens.

Le professeur se précipita vers la paillasse avec à la main un livre de physique. Il l'utilisa pour arrêter la fumer.

- Attendez ! Je vais vous aider !

Alors que la salle de classe se remplissait d'un énorme nuage de fumé noir, Katie arracha à Ashley son ONE et s'en servie pour arrêter le feu. Mais par la plus grande des maladresses, le magazine tomba sur le générateur qui prit feu. M. Durgeau, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque sortie de la salle de classe à toute vitesse sans dire un mot. Oui, il ne dit rien, il hurlait seulement des son surement inconnu des scientifiques et attrapait sa tête si fort qu'on aurait crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

Soudain l'alarme incendie se déclencha mouillant tout sur son passage et détruisant le brushing de sa majesté Loana.

- Katie ! Brailla Loana en attrapant le bras de cette dernière.

Son regard était devenue si noir qu'on aurait crut qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre à l'instant.

- Couchez-vous tous ! Beugla Durgeau, un extincteur à la main.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sauf Loana. Pauvre chéri, ce n'était surement pas son jour. Durgeau appuya sur la manette si forte que tout la mousse blanchâtre se déversa sur Loana Grims.

Loana ne voyant plus rien tomba sur Katie qui tomba dans les bras du beau Karim. Ce dernier tomba sur Ashley qui tomba sur Gina qui cracha une de ses chips en plein figure de M. Durgeau.

Le visage rouge comme une tomate, le jeune professeur se laissa tomber par terre. A ce moment là, nos quatre héroïnes savaient bien que cette histoire n'aurait pas une fin heureuse. Mais avait appris une chose à leurs dépend, le feu brûle le but de l'exercice était de le fuir, c'est logique, c'est physique… et c'est emmerdant.

Chapitre XXII : S comme Salopes : Partie III

Comment Dieu pouvait-il accepter que Loana Grims se fasse coller par un si belle après-midi ?! Comment ?! Sans doute était-il parti en vacances avec sa bonne étoile ?! Parce qu'en se moment rien n'allait pour elle. Et ce sentiment de médiocrité n'était pas pour Loana. Pas du tout. C'était nouveau, c'était dégelasse et presqu'incurable. C'était comme une grippe : tu es malade comme un chien puis ça passe avec quelque antibiotique. Mais où étaient les antibiotiques ?!

Chez elle, après les cours et ses heures de colle, Loana se laissa tomber sur son lit et dormi pendant quelques heures. A la suite de ça, les jours passèrent. Ils passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale.

Et un matin, en se réveillant, Loana vue par la fenêtre de sa chambre Karim, le coach sportif de sa petite sœur, avec pour élève Katie et Kathryn. En ouvrant sa fenêtre, Loana laissa entrer dans sa chambre la voix si masculine du jeune Karim.

- … On monte ! On descend ! On monte ! On descend !... Braillait-il sans arrêt à croire qu'il était un CD rayé.

Malgré la stupidité de l'exercice, Katie s'en donnait à cœur joie alors que Kathryn suppliait le bon Dieu pour qu'il s'arrêt. Une chose intrigua Loana, pourquoi cela se passait-il dans son jardin ?! Pourquoi chez elle ?! Loana posa sa tête sur son oreiller Hello Kitty puis soupira. Elle ferma les yeux espérant retrouver le sommeil. Mais non, impossible. Ça résonnait dans sa tête comme si on y avait installé une stéréo. La voix douce du cassier du supermarché, la voix immature de sa petite sœur et les ordres de Karim se mélangeait dans son petit esprit de grande manipulatrice. Impossible de dormir. Rien à faire, décidément Dieu ne voulait pas que Loana Grims dort.

Loana se roula dans sa couverture aux couleurs pourpre puis fini par tomber du lit. Dans sa chute elle hurla, accompagnant le téléphone qui sonnait. Elle décrocha :

- Allô ! Qui es-ce ?!

- Gina.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?!

- Savoir si tu viens toujours chez Irène pour réviser.

- Réviser quoi ?

- Bas… le Brevet. Tu sais cette examen qu'on va passer dans deux semaines…

- QUOI ?! CE N'EST PAS VRAI ?!

Loana s'évanouie. Comment avait-elle peut oublier ça. C'est vrai que ses derniers temps elle avait été exténué. Mais l'année ne pouvais pas passer si vite. Tous ses plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait prévue de se fabriquer pour ne jamais oublier le collège, où était-il ?! Et la relève ?! Oui, la relève. Quel cinquième serait à la hauteur de son empire ?!

- Loana… ?! Loana ?! T'es là ?!

Loana remonta dans son lit puis dit :

- Désolé pour le moment je suis occupée. On n'en reparle lundi.

- All…

Loana raccrocha le téléphone puis prit le temps de réfléchir à une solution à tous ses problèmes. Mais comme nous le savons tous si bien, la nuit porte conseille, Loana s'enfuit de nouveau sous ses draps. Mais cette fois, en prenant soins que rien ne la dérange.

Grâce à des bouchons d'oreille, Loana passa le week-end de manière tout à fait tranquille. Et se trouva dans la meilleure des formes le lundi matin.

Lundi matin, en cours d'EPS, Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie étaient assise dans l'herbe et contemplaient le magnifique paysage que leurs offrait Dame Nature.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Dit Irène McAdam avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe verte à côté de ses amies.

- Tu ne crois pas à quoi ?! Demanda Katie.

- A ce que tout cela soit bientôt fini.

- Eh ouais ! Nous aussi on n'en revient pas ! Dit Ashley.

- Attention ! Hurla une voix féminine.

- Quoi ?! Braillèrent les 5 jeunes filles.

Un ballon de foot sortit de nulle part atterri sur la petite bande. Il rebondit sur la tête de Gina puis sautilla jusqu'au terrain multi-sport placer devant les vestiaires. Un pied l'arrêta.

- Waouh ! Toujours aussi nul pour les sports d'équipe les filles ! Dit à haute voix Daniela Couthz.

- Ouais, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas comprit que les pieds ne servait pas qu'à marcher. Gloussa Amber Ryan.

Ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui dépassait le vase pour Loana et ses copines. Les deux SALOPES du collège osaient les provoquées.

- Joli ton nez Amber… Commença Gina. C'est vrai que ton père te l'a offert pour ton anniversaire.

- Ouais et alors ?! Tu veux le même ?! Ou encore te refaire tout le corps ! Répliqua Amber.

- La ferme Amber ! Crois-moi si quelqu'un ici à besoin de ce refaire quelque chose, c'est toi et ta copine Daniela. Rétorqua Loana avant de ce lever.

- Ecoutez-les ! Elles se prennent pour qui ?! Dit à haut voix Daniela.

- Pour les filles qui vont te donner la racler du siècle. Répondue Ashley.

- A oui ?! Comment en jouant au foot ?! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes nul à ce jeu là.

- Et à tous les autres d'ailleurs. Ajouta Amber.

- Ouais, t'a peut-être raison… Commença Ashley. On devrait peut-être prendre des cours avec nos potes, les garçons avec qui vous rêver de sortir.

- Là tu te trompe ! Dit Daniela. Amber n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour sortir avec des mecs.

- C'est vrai, il lui suffit de soulever sa jupe. Dit Loana.

Après ça, ce fut le silence absolu. Les filles assissent par terre se levèrent pour faire face au SALOPES. Il s'avérait qu'il était temps de faire taire les ignobles voleuses de copain et de style du collège. Les ennemis publics numéros deux.

- Alors tu veux causer Grims… Dit Amber avant de lancer un regard noir à Loana.

- Arrête Ryan ! Le regard diabolique pétrifiant, c'est presque moi qui l'ai inventé. Ne croit pas que ça peux m'atteindre.

- Du calme les filles ! Dit Irène en essayant de les séparés. Il n'y a aucun problème dans ce monde qui mérite qu'on se batte pour les résoudre.

Pile au moment où Loana avait commencé à retrousser ses manches, Mme Gaudry siffla pour regrouper les élèves sur le terrain multi-sport.

- Allez tout le monde ! Venez ici ! Braillait-elle.

Elle siffla de nouveau.

- Allez ! Asseyez-vous !

- Par terre ?! Questionna Shirley Carentton.

- Non, dans le ciel. Lança Paula avant de s'assoir près de Nina et Breanna.

- Allez toute la 3ème A assit.

Loana voulait étrangler cette femme qui passait son temps en survêtement et lui dire « Mais à la fin, tu nous fais chier !», mais elle se retenue. Elle croisa les bras puis respira tout doucement.

- Madame Voguera étant absente, je vous donnerais les formulaires d'inscription dans les lycées de votre choix. S'il est privé, veuillez contacter le lycée vous-même.

- Ma mère veut m'inscrit dans un lycée spécialiser en comédie. Se vanta Lexie Renipa. Elle dit que j'ai beaucoup de talent pour jouer différente personnalité.

- Oui, c'est vrai… surtout pour embrasser différente personnalité. Lança Gina à haute voix devant toute la classe.

- Silence ! Arrêtez de parler, je voudrais bien distribuer dans ses papiers dans le calme absolu.

- Mais où sont passé les deux SALOPES ?! Demanda Loana à Ashley.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et toi Gina ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, et personnellement c'est mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas restée sinon elles auraient été le dîner de mon chien.

- Tu n'as pas de chien ! Dit Ashley.

- Et alors ?! ATM si.

- Toujours celui là. Soupira Katie.

- OUI, TOUJOURS CELUI LA ! Y-A UN PROBLEME ?! Hurla presque Gina.

- Bon sens, silence ! Brailla Mme Gaudry.

- Je dis juste qu'on va aller au lycée, il faudrait un peu changer de disque. Expliqua Katie.

- Elle a raison. Opina Loana.

- Bas toi tu peux parler, avec ton Vincent on respire plus.

- Ok, si t'en a marre ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère à penser à m'envoyer dans un internat pour jeune fille en Angleterre. Lâcha Loana.

- Géniale ! Tu quittes le pays quand ?! Je peux t'aider à faire tes valises si tu veux ?! Dit Paula, enthousiasme.

- Oh la ferme sale bêcheuse !

- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que signifie le mot silence ! Cria Mme Gaudry.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse à propos du pensionnat en Angleterre ?! Demanda Gina.

- Si, pourquoi ?!

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, il parait que les anglais sont coincés et qu'ils boivent du thé à longueur de journée … Et que là-bas, le noir est le nouveau rose. Tu te rends compte ! C'est un assassinat ! Dit Katie.

- De qui ?! Demanda Irène.

- Du rose.

- Excuse-moi, mais le rose n'est pas une personne.

- C'est le diminutif de « Le Rose ». Répondue Katie.

- Je désespère avec elle. Laissa échapper Irène.

- Dans le premier cadre vous remplirez vos informations personnelles : nom, prénom, date de naissance…

- Pour ma par, j'irais à Simon Ford… commença Paula.

- Parce que aucun autre lycée ne veut de toi. Finit Loana.

- Non, idiote. Parce que c'est l'entré directe à Yale et Princeton. Répondue Paula, souriante.

- Tu n'es pas normale ! Dit Katie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu pense déjà à quelle université tu vas fréquenter alors que nous on pense seulement à où on va passer nos vacances. Lui répondue Ashley.

- Dans le deuxième cadre vous indiquerez vos choix. Il y a quatre lignes. En premier nous vous demanderont de mettre votre lycée de secteur : Simon Ford, ensuite vos autres choix.

- Et si on déménage ?! Demanda Nina.

- Tu quitte le pays ?! Mais c'est génial ! N'oublie pas de nous envoyez des cartes postale et ne revient pas ! Ricana Loana.

- Tu verras cela avec l'établissement en question. Y-a-t-il d'autres questions ?!

Personne ne répondue, ça voulait tout dire.

- Bien. Nous avons finit. Dit Mme Gaudry quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie retentisse.

Tout les élèves de la 3ème A se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortit.

Loana était bien triste tout à coup. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et sans aucun doute, n'était pas la seule dans cette situation.

Le soir, chez elle, elle repensa à toute cette année et eut, le temps d'instant, des regrets et des repentirs. Ce soir-là, Loana disparut sous ses draps les paupières lourdes. Et comme sa propriétaire, le formulaire d'inscription disparut sous une tonne de vêtement chic, vintage et hors de prix…

Chapitre XXIII : A vos stylos !

Ce soir là, la nuit fut longue pour nos quatre adorables collégiennes. Aucune d'entre elle ne put fermer l'œil. Elles ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : l'Examen Final. Celui de fin de cycle, celui qui leurs montraient la fin du collège et le début du lycée, celui qui leur donnerait une place au côté des gens diplômés… Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant de plus près, elle n'allait rien faire de si spécial avec le Brevet. Mais bon, il s'agissait cas même d'un examen, d'une épreuve importante de leur vie d'adolescente.

Alors pour cela, le soir, dans sa chambre au mur rouge vif et aux deux lits simples recouvert de drap de soie, Gina Zadriguez révisait comme jamais. Sa lampe de bureau éclairait toute la pièce sans réussir à illuminé l'esprit de sa propriétaire.

- Gina ! Brailla Kendall.

Cette dernière jeta un oreiller couleur or sur le bureau de sa sœur. Gina sursauta.

- J'essaie de dormir moi !

Gina prit le cousin qui se trouvait sur son bureau puis le lança sur sa sœur en ajoutant :

- Eh bien, tu auras besoin de ça !

Complètement décoiffée, Kendall se mit debout sur son lit puis envoya une ribambelle de cousin en direction du bureau de sa sœur. Presque chaque seconde, Gina devait s'allonger parterre pour se protéger des attaques. Finalement, elle finit la bataille sous son bureau à quatre pâtes.

Un silence pénible suivit la scène de guerre-guerre des sœurs Zadriguez. Caché sous son lit, Kendall dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Gina ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse.

- Gina ? Tu es morte ?

- Non, mais toi si ! Dit Gina avant de tiré sa sœur par les pieds et de la trainer dans toute la chambre. Kendall hurlait et se débattait. Elle lançait ses mains et ses cheveux dans tout les sens. On aurait crut qu'elle dansait. Grâce à ses mains, elle attrapa un cousin puis tapa Gina. Les deux jeunes filles hurlaient comme folle dans la pièce. Ça dura une vingtaine de minute. Epuisées, elles s'arrêtèrent toute les deux en même temps et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Elles reprirent leurs souffles, reposèrent leurs muscles, allongèrent leurs bras et enfin prirent conscience de la stupidité et de l'immaturité de leurs comportement.

Chez les Lower, famille d'avocat, le dîner était à peine en train de cuire dans le four que la table était déjà mise et que Ramon, le démon de petit frère d'Ashley était assit. Ses deux couverts à la main, il tapait la table réclamant son repas digne d'un roi. En parlant de roi, le souverain suprême du logement entra brutalement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil quelques minutes et fuma un cigare. Ensuite il rejoignit son fils à table pour réclamer à son tour son dîner. Mme Lower, dite Nikki, préparait le repas du soir en tailleur Chanel tout en jonglant avec ses plusieurs conversation téléphonique avec son oreillette Bluetooth. En haut, Ashley avait réussit à se réfugier et à évité un énième dîner familiale. Elle avait prit l'excuse des révisions et c'était allongée dans un de ses fauteuils massant de la maison. Elle avait allumé la télé, ne pouvant pas dormir et des bougies parfumée pour se motiver à ouvrir un de ses livres de cours. Mais hélas, tout cela en vain.

Au contraire, chez les Sumer, toute la famille c'était impliqué dans les révisions de la cadette et était bien déterminée à ce qu'elle est la meilleure note. Katie était bien entourée. Son père avait rebroussé ses manches et sortit son stylo porte bonheur avec lequel il avait signé des tas et des tonnes de contrat très important et des chèques.

- Tient mon chou, ça… Dit-il en montrant le fameux stylo. C'est un vrai matériel de pro, grâce à ça tu obtiendras la meilleure note de ta classe et même de ta promotion.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu. Dit Nathan. Même avec un stylo pareil elle va échouer en espagnol.

Nathan, le souffre douleur de Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie, pouvais s'exprimer lorsque le quatuor n'était pas totalement présent.

- Tais-toi ! Viens pas raconter ta vie, on sait tous que toi tu pise encore dans ton lit à 10 ans !

- Même pas vrai !

- Si ! Tu veux peut-être que je le dise à tous tes potes ?!

A ce moment là, Nathan se leva et voulu sauter sur sa grande sœur. Katie eu le réflex de se levé avant qu'il ne puis l'atteindre. Une course poursuite entre Nathan et Katie eut alors lieu dans la salle à manger des Sumer.

- Arrêtez ! Bon sens, vous allez un jour finir par vous comporter comme des personnes matures. Dit Mme Sumer.

Si elle voulait de la maturité, ce n'était pas ici qu'elle en trouverait. Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

- Bon stop maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle. Nathan dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! Et toi Katie, vas sortir les poubelles, ça te changera les idées !

- Mais je dois réviser maman…

- Arrête-moi ça tout de suite ! Il est évident que tu t'en fiche, alors autant que tu serves à quelque chose.

- A sortir les poubelles ?!

- OUI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Katie finit par exécuter les ordres de sa mère.

En descendant l'allée, les poubelles à la main, Katie ressentit le vent qui passait à travers ses cheveux ondulée aux reflets auburn. Arriver devant le portail, elle posa les gros sacs poubelles sur le sol et chercha dans sa poche les clefs. On sonna alors, ce qui la fit sursauter sur place. Elle regarda entre les grilles du portail, puis demanda dans l'obscurité de la nuit :

- Qui c'est ?!

- C'est le coursier.

- A une heure pareille ?!

- Oui, il y a eu une erreur.

- Et ça ne pouvais pas attendre demain ?!

- Si… enfin non. Mon frère doit aller en vacance et il ne voulait pas repasser à son boulot avant de partir.

- Ton frère ?!

- Ouais, moi c'est Karim.

Il passa sa main à travers les grilles du portail. Il la tendait à Katie, comme une mère à son enfant ou encore comme un homme amoureux à sa fiancée.

- Et toi ?!

Katie était comme tétanisé. Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle avait comme oublier son nom. Elle serra donc la main de cet inconnu qui la troublait tant sans lui dire un moindre détail sur elle. De toute façon, combien y-avait-il de chance qu'ils ce revoient ?!

- Karim, dépêche-toi ! Cria un homme dans une voiture sur le trottoir d'en face.

- Alors ton nom ?!

- C'est un secret.

- Bas alors mon chou, t'en met du temps pour sortir les poubelles. Dit M. Sumer sur le pas de la porte d'entré.

- J'ai oublié les clefs !

- Ah ok. J'arrive.

M. Sumer rejoignis sa fille et ouvra le portail. Il prit le colis qui se trouvait au pied de Karim, le bel inconnu avec un air de déjà vue, puis cria :

- Aller dépêche ! Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a demain ?! Demanda Karim.

- Le Brevet.

- Ah bon, moi aussi.

- Sérieux ?!

- Ouais, à Pablo et toi ?!

- A Matisse.

Soudain un klaxon de voiture perturba leur conversation.

- Bon faut que j'y aille.

- Ok.

- Bas… à la prochaine.

Le beau Karim disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit mais ne disparut pas de l'esprit de Katie. Ce soir là, elle finit enfin par jeter les poubelles puis rentra chez elle.

Alors que les minutes et les heures passait, Loana ne dormait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas l'Examen qui la stressait. Non, c'était le faite que cette nuit ne prenait pas fin. Cela, la rendait folle. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, le jour tant attendue n'arrivait pas. Ce jour où elle et ses amies serait confrontées par la plus grande aventure de toutes leurs vies : celle de rédiger la fin de leurs années de collège.

Lundi matin, mes poupées aux esprits diaboliques, n'oublier pas ce que vous avez apprit cette année et allez-y. A vos stylos mesdemoiselles !

Chapitre XXIV : Grand Jour

Il ne restait que quelque heure avant la fin. Pour Loana c'était l'occasion de remettre à plat tout ses rêves d'avenir. Et dans tout les sens du terme. Quel lycée elle allait fréquenter l'année prochaine ? Quelle tenue elle allait porter pour récupérer son premier diplôme ? Quelle 5ème allait la remplacer ? Et bien sûr, comment elle allait se venger de Paula Abdul pour cette année infernale ?

Au fond d'elle, Loana ne savait pas comment elle allait régler tout ses problèmes. Mais elle savait une chose, plus jamais Paula et ses copines ne la prendrais au dépourvue. Elle prit alors un joli carnet rouge qu'elle baptisa à voix haute :

- Journal Machiavélique !

Puis commença à y inscrit ses plus vils pensée ainsi que les pires stratagèmes pour détruire l'ennemie publique numéro un : Paula Abdul.

Au moment où Loana croyait avoir atteint son apogée démoniaque en imaginant Paula tombé du 15ème étage d'un building, on toqua à sa porte. Comme une gentille et sage petite fille, elle cacha son petit carnet rouge sang, croisa ses jambes et prit un air sympathique.

- Qu'es-ce tu fais ?! Lui demanda Angelina.

- Rien de spéciale, pourquoi ?! Tu es de la police ?!

- Non, plutôt de la police de la mode !

- Explique ?!

Angelina montra du doigt sa sœur et prit un air répugné.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu es…

- Quoi ?! Je suis quoi ?!

- Pas Loana !

- Comment ça je ne suis pas Loana ?! Qui pourrais être mieux Loana que moi, Loana ?!

- Eh bien… Tu n'es plus si…

- Quoi ?! Enfin dis-moi ?!

- Bas… tu sais… Plus si hors du commun, plus si extraordinaire.

- Non ! Ne dit pas ça ! Là, tu me tue à petit feu.

- Crois-moi Loana, je ne dis pas ça pour te blessé.

- Alors c'était pour quoi ?! Tu t'es réveillée le matin et tu as eut l'idée de me dire que je n'étais plus moi ?!

- Non ! Là, tu te trompes ! Je suis là, parce que tes copines t'attendent en bas.

Loana sursauta sur place puis lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me rends complètement folle, hein ?! Ça c'est sensé être le boulot de la p'tite ! Brailla-t-elle.

- Arrête Lolo, sinon tu vas avoir des rides avant tes 16 ans.

Angelina ferma la porte de la chambre avec un sourire sur les lèvres et ajouta :

- Aller p'tite sœur, aujourd'hui c'est ton grand jour !

Grand Jour ?! Non. Pour Loana c'était tout sauf son Grand Jour.

Habillée et coiffée, Loana sortie de chez elle et rejoignis ses amies dans l'allée. Sur le chemin jusqu'au collège, pour la première fois, nos quatre adorables emmerdeuse ne dire aucun mot. Certes, sans aucun doute elles durent placer quelques mots lors du trajet mais rien de plus. Peut-être étais-ce le trac ?! Peut-être qu'au fond, tout prenait forme ?! Leur avenir ? Leur dernier jour ensemble au collège Henri Matisse ? C'était la fin. Et franchement, après ça, que ce passerait-il ?

Dans la cours du collège Henri Matisse, une estrade d'au moins 30 mètres avait été installée. A l'intérieur, des amuse-bouche et des hors d'œuvres avait été soigneusement disposé sur des tables pour l'occasion.

Mme Carbona, tapota son micro puis demanda le silence. Enfin établit, le silence régna pendant les dix premières minute de son discours.

- J'ai peur. Laissa échapper Katie en serrant la main de Gina. Vous aller cas même me manquer.

- Mais de quoi tu parles… ? Demanda Gina.

- Silence ! Hurla Mme Genest.

- Taisez-vous ! Brailla Mme Vogel.

- Nous sommes fière de vous, nos classes de 3ème. Surement les meilleurs qu'on n'aura jamais.

Loana gratifia Mme Carbona d'un sourire pour la première fois. Enfin, elle voyait à qu'elle point ils étaient extraordinaire, surtout elle.

- Alors avant de fêter cette journée comme il se doit, nous allons entamer la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Si vous voulez bien vous aligner par classe.

Mme Carbonna descendue de l'estrade suivit de Mme Vogel et de Mme Genest. Ensemble, elles passèrent à travers tous les élèves de toutes les classes.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le rang de la 3ème E, un gaz non identifier remplit la cours. Tout était devenu flou et personne ne pouvait être distingué des autres. La fumée continua son parcours et alla jusqu'aux grilles de l'établissement. Jamais on n'avait vue ça. Rien dans ce monde ne pouvait être comparé à cette remise des diplômes à Gilmingthon. Ce jour sera surement marqué d'une pièce blanche et servira de symbole de la désobéissance de tout les collégiens du monde. Les yeux rouges et le corps impuissant contre ce brouillard mortel, ils assistèrent tous, étonnée et surement inconscient à une nouvelle sort de déclaration de guerre.

Ce jour était effectivement Grand. Il l'était, pour notre défunt Henri Matisse.

Chapitre XXV: Nous savons ce que vous avez fait!

L'auditorium du collège Henri Matisse était remplit à craqué. Tellement, que certains élèves étaient obliger de rester debout. Loana, Ashley, Gina et Katie étaient assises bien sûr ! Elles étaient ni trop devant, ni trop derrière, ce qui nous ramène au milieu.

Mme Carbona accompagner de ses fidèles acolytes : Mme Genest et Mme Vogel testait les micros installer sur chaque tables. L'auditorium du collège Henri Matisse servait comme cours de justice. Là, on les jugeait, punissait et de fois, rarement mais souvent, on les renvoyait.

Pour la première fois, tous les élèves du collège avaient été prié d'être présent à ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'assembler des professeurs.

- Assoyez-vous ! Dit Mme Carbona avant de vérifier qu'il n'y est pas de faux plis sur sa chemise à carreaux.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Enfin ceux qu'il ne c'était pas déjà assit.

- Vous savez tous pourquoi aujourd'hui vous avez été convoqués ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je vous rappelle qu'une bombe à été lancer pendant le discours de fin d'année !

Au loin, dans les bas fonds de l'auditorium, près de l'entrée principale, Mme Gordon ouvrit la grande porte. Et rejoignis le corps enseignant sur le podium.

- Vous devez vous douter que j'ai menée ma petite enquête et que si vous êtes tous là, c'est que j'ai trouvée les coupables… Mme Carbona redressa son micro pour mieux optimiser sa voix.

- Au court de cette année, mes collègues et moi avons dut combattre plusieurs épreuves. Mais ce qui c'est passer dernièrement est inadmissible et il est évident que quelqu'un vas être puni. Qu'une classe va, être punie. Et il s'agit de la 3ème A.

Mme Carbona pointa son doigt vers la 3ème A installer au milieu. Tous les élèves non concerner se tournèrent vers eux. Loana leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois, on les accusait. On les accusait d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Comme si le cerveau (si développer) de Loana Grims pouvait concocter un plan si digne d'un terroriste ?! Comment pouvait-il l'accuser de la sorte ?

- Ces élèves… Continua Mme Carbona. Seront puni. Ils devront payer pour tout cela… Appart si quelqu'un se dénonce.

Personne ne l'interrompu.

- Bien ! Je pense que tout a été dit !

Mme Carbona regarda un instant derrière elle, puis pointa de nouveau son index vers la 3ème A. Et annonça :

- Vous ! Vous serez puni ! Elle fit une courte pause. Je suis absolument sur que beaucoup d'entre vous avait prévus d'aller à Aspen pour les vacances ou encore dans les Hampton. Et certains, enfin… Vraiment certain, avait décidé de rester pour les cours d'été.

Mme Carbona se leva net, puis marcha de long en large sur le petit podium.

- Sauf la 3ème A ! Elle, passera tout le mois de juillet en heure de colle. Et je ne rigole pas, vos parents sont déjà au courant et ils sont d'accord avec moi.

Quelques protestations furent entendues. Comment osait-elle les « coller » pendant les vacances. Pendant les grandes vacances. Encore si elle attendait la rentré pour les punir, ça n'aurait déranger personne puisque personne ne serait venue en heure de colle.

Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'à quelques pas de Loana et ses copines, Paula arborait un sourire sournois. Un peu trop sournois. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?! Y avait-il quelques choses de drôle ? Parce que si c'était le cas, Loana ne voyait absolument rien de drôle à cette situation.

Loana en avait vraiment marre de tout ce remue-ménage. Cette année l'avait complètement épuisée. C'est vrai quoi ? Elle avait du supporter le faite que Vincent ne veule plus d'elle, puis qu'il tombe amoureux de Paula, et qu'il retombe amoureux d'elle et enfin qu'il casse avec elle pour partie avec Paula. Elle avait du trouver la 5ème idéal pour prendre la relève. Elle avait gâché malgré elle sa seule chance d'aller à Simon en oubliant de poster le dossier… Oui, Loana avait l'impression d'avoir sacrifié tout une vie et plus, pour sauver son peuple, son royaume, sa vie… Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Paula, sa pire ennemie et ses deux sorcières de malheurs avait réussi à l'abattre.

Effectivement, maintenant, son royaume était dans l'obscurité profonde et son peuple, en grand pêcheur vénérait Paula : la traitresse.

Et quant le lendemain arriva, et que tous, élèves de la 3ème A, était présent, en rang, dans la cours du prestigieux collège Henri Matisse, Loana avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle sortie alors un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya délicatement les joues. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua, lorsque qu'ils remarquèrent tous que trois personnes manquaient à l'appel. Et que ses trois personnes étaient Paula, Nina et Breanna, des protestations fut entendue. Et Loana crut s'évanouir.

En effet, elle tomba par terre. Ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire, elle resta dans cette position… Se jurant au fond d'elle, que Paula Abdul le payerai. Et que lorsque l'heure de la vengeance arrivera, on entendra seulement Paula Abdul la supplier de l'épargner….

72


End file.
